Paths Re-Wired
by sweetnessnme
Summary: Starting in the end of Shadow Kiss, Follow Rose as she fights changes not only the future, but her past. Dimitri gets turned in to a strigoi, will be finally give into his Roza. Will Rose be able to save not only Dimitri but herself as well...more surprises down the road.
1. Chapter 1

_We join Rose & Dimitri near the end of 'Shadow Kiss" as they are leaving the caves. But what happens when we change the story, what if Dimitri gives into Rose, what happens if Rose can't escape Dimitri...So many questions so much to explore._

**Ok guy this is my first try at this, I found this site by complete accident & fell in love with this site, & the stories you all come up with inspired me. ****Please be patient, I hope you fall in love with this story. please leave comments, (REVIEW) Good or bad...just please don't be hateful. **

**I don't own V.A. or the characters, are all owned by Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 1

Imagine a moment frozen in time. Not a memory, but a span of time that slows down. Where you see everything happen in slow motion. The leaves drifting down in slow swirling patterns. blades of grass billowing in the breeze. The rise & fall of your chest, the painfully loud beating of my heart as it breaks; by what is causing all time to freeze. They say that the human mind wonderous thing is able to slow or speed up a specific moment in time. Must be monumental, right? Well it is, the love of my life one of only two people I know I could never live without. I'm watching the life quite literally being sucked out of him.

(RPOV)

My heart is hammering so hard it is painful, my lungs are on fire. I've never run this hard before, my legs are pounding on the hard packed dirt floor on the caves. We are almost out, our mission was fairly successful. My mother, Alberta, and several other guardians are ahead of me, Dimitri right behind me. Of course he would always bring up the rear, he always made sure everyone was safe before himself. God I loved this man with every fiber of my being.

Not even 24hrs had passed since he officially made me his, and he mine. Though it was my first, second, third time...I'm counting everytime we made love. it was like a blazing fire in the middle of a blizzard. It was as wild and crazy, uncontrollable as a blizzard, but every part he touched set me on fire. looking back our eyes met I knew we were remembering the same things.

Light shone on his face enhancing my 'God' theory of him. Relief shown on his face briefly, causing me to turn around, light! We are right there I can smell the pine in the air, such a change from the dark, iron, stale water smell in the caves. I felt Dimitris hand on my lower back, pushing me faster, God I so wanted to get out of here. My feet cross the boundary of the cave, then it hit me the sick nausea rolling my stomach. I opened my mouth to yell "Strigoi" only to be thrown on the ground a few feet from where I was at a moment ago.

Picking myself up I looked back to see, six strigoi, attacking Dimitri. He must have thrown me when he saw them. He fought with everything he had, staking three with in a few seconds. I got up to help him, when a hand shot out stopping me. I looked over at who is dumb enough to stop me. My mother Janine was looking at me. I tried to pull my arm from her death grip, only she tightened it even more cutting circulation off in my left arm. I was totally gonna have a bruise from her. Looking back at Dimitri he had staked another strigoi, he was down to two, he was wearing down though I knew if someone didn't get in there to help him, Dimitri wouldn't make it. I turned back to my mother, if I didn't know better I would think I saw fear there in her eyes.

"let me go, he needs help." I said my voice cracked sounding weak.

Janine shock her head pulling me further away from the caves. Just then I heard a sound that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Turning to the sound my hair flying in the wind. My eyes settled on Dimitri, his scream had been filled of pain, surprise, fear and lose. Our eyes locked I could swear I heard him in my head apologizing for leaving me. Time Stood still as the last Strigoi sunk his teeth into Dimitris smooth tan neck. Blood gushing out, a scream rent the air. Only after did I realize it was from me. As I watched the life, a life full of love, laughter, pain, sadness, joy, passion and some many other things fade from his eyes. Dimitri staring at me mouthed something to me that had tears pouring from my eyes. No, no, no, no he can't go. He can't leave me, not after we just found each other. Not after we were finally able to be together. Why? Why God? this isn't fair.

"_Roza_" was not more than a whisper carried on the wind. I focused on his lips to read what he was trying to tell me. I knew this was it, this was our last moment together. Dimitri tried to say what he wanted to but no sound would come out, tears blurred my vision I quickly wiped them away to see the light completely fade from his eyes. Dimitri slid to the ground. A sick thud was heard as not a sound was made. With that thud my heart fell on the floor of that cave, I wanted to curl up next to Dimitri and just die right there with him. It was hard to breath, let alone move. The Strigoi who just killed my heart was pacing back and forth at the mouth of the cave. the nausea got stronger, as I focused more evil eyes appeared out of the dark behind _him._

Wait he looked familiar, yes, He was that Strigoi who taunted Christian & I last night. His name was Nathan, he was after my best friend Lissa. I saw red, I was gonna kill him, he was after my friend and just took my heart. I started to head toward him when the hand still on my arm pulled me back. I started to fight against it, No one was gonna stop me from ripping this ***holes head of his stupid shoulders. I would kill him slowly and enjoy every moment of it. A smirk pulled on his face as he looked at me. I fought harder to get free. When a voice broke my focus.

"ENOUGH! The sun is starting to drop we need to get back now!" Alberta left no room for argument in her voice it was a order, one that will be followed.

It broke the last connection left to my heart on the floor of the cave to turn and follow orders. My mom wouldn't let go of her death grip on my arm til we were back in the safety of the wards. Though I didn't feel safe anymore, I felt nothing but pain.

I ignored the looks I was getting from the guardians that were there, like they knew what was going on between Dimitri and I. Honestly I didn't care if they did or not, it wasn't my concern anymore. The rest of the looks were from novices & a few Moroi who were in awe that a novice was involved & survived that battle. Word must had already spread about the fight, of course why not, it is High School after all. I couldn't take all the stares and whispers. I ran to my room, slamming the door closed behind me. I felt so much pain, I couldn't breath. I gasped for air no tears fell but it felt like they wanted to. I stared at my wall, til finally the darkness came for me. The last thing i remember was picturing Dimitri and his last words to me.

(_I love you_)

**Will update A.S.A.P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(_Flashback_)

_I sat on the cold hard ground on the boundary line waiting for the recovery team to come back. I just prayed that they came back with Dimitris body, hopefully Lissa would see him and not be able to help but bring him back to me. I know she said she couldn't no matter how much I wanted it. She was scared to bond to another person "one in my head is enough, I don't need two ." I know she didn't mean it to hurt me. but it did. I would do anything have done everything for her. only to have her deny me the one and only thing I ever really wanted, the only thing I have ever asked for. I know she said it as a joke to cheer me up. I won't be the same, I think I will forever be stuck here in this limbo. Not quite alive, not dead either no matter how I wish I was. I felt truly 'shadow kissed'. _

_Lissa jumped up just as the guardians came in to sight. carrying body after body. Tears, and crying issued I felt my heart painfully beating quickly as I looked over each body. Finally my mother came bringing up the rear, I ran to her the look in her eyes told me all I need to know. He wasn't there. I think my heart stopped then._

_"I don't see anyone tall enough for guardian __Belikov, guardian Hathaway, where is guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked looking truly sad and lost. He was her guardian after all. _

_"I'm sorry Princess, Rose, guardian Belikov was not there."_

_Hope flared to life in me, he wasn't there. then he might still be alive! the hope and excitement but have flashed across my face because my mom pulled me in to her arms and whispered in my ear _

_"He is gone Rosemarie, Dimitri is dead. you must accept this and move on. He will not be coming back."_

_I don't know if it was the fact my mom seemed to know about us, or the comfort and love she so freely gave (which I never in a million year would have thought her capable of) or the certainty in her voice. I believed he wouldn't be coming back. that was when my walls shattered, the darkness I pulled from Lissa, the pain, anger, lose all came rushing in. I took of in a dead run. I faintly heard people calling my name but I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone with my pain and memories. I ran to the staff housing, I took the stairs two at a time. I rounded the corner into the heaven left for me. I ran into Dimitri's room. slamming the door and locking to behind me no one was going to take him away from me. _

_(end flashback)_

I was curled up on his bed, surrounded by the intoxicating aftershave and leather sent that was wholly Dimitri. I was wearing his duster he a black and brown one. he was wearing his brown one last I saw him so I was in my personal favorite of his the black one. When I had come in I went through everything I could find of his throughing it on the bed with me. I opened the night stand by the his bed I was surprised. there was a box with a pic of me and him at the mall, I remember Natalie taking the picture on her phone. I never knew he had a copy, I opened the box to find several pictures, and my rose necklace Victor had given me when he charmed a lust spell into it for Dimitri and I to be distracted that we wouldn't save Lissa in time. Dimitri had figured it out and through it out the window. I guess he found it.

There was a picture of me in my sexy black dress I wore the night of the lust charm, there was also some pictures I didn't know about. Me bundled up in heavy winter coat laying in the snow making a snow angel. OMG! He must have took that when we went to see Guardian Arther, when we found a family massacred in their home. looking through some others I noticed most he had to have taken, no one else was with us.

Tears silently fell down my cheek as I realized he truly loved me all this time when I thought it was only a one way love. he was just really good at hiding it. I found other keepsakes, my favorite lip gloss that had went missing, a hair tie I broke in practice. at the bottom of the pile was a note, and a ring.

opening the note I held the ring, circling it on my finger.

_Roza,_

_hmm, I love the sound of your name on my lips. I love running my fingers through your hair. I love the way you smell whether it it right out of a shower, or after a work out. Your scent is intoxicating. I love your smile, especially when it is only for me. I love the light in your beautiful honey eyes. It hurts so much sometimes when I look at you. I have tried to stay away you deserve to experience life and have fun while you can. but you still choose to be with me. I can't keep away anymore. But I don't want to simple settle for you when we can sneak off. I want to world to know I love you. With every breath I take I want to as mine and mine alone! _

_Roza, Take this ring as a promise that you will one day me me the happiest man alive and be my wife. I know this is a simple letter. I will propose when you are ready. but now this is a promise. A promise that I am yours and you are mine. I love you My Roza, I promise we will be together soon._

_Your Heart: Dimitri_

_Comrade_

I put the ring on my left hand crying, curling on the bed.

"Never will I give up. I will search for my heart. I know your out there. then we will be together forever. I promise Comrade."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you Guys like this so far, I excited to see where this goes. I know where I want it to go but you know sometimes there story's have a mind of their own. I promise, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, Abe all of them will be in here just not yet. Being honest I could not remember Dimitri's mentors name. All I remember about her is her name started with a G. and she was scary.. :) As always I ask you guys please leave REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE! I need to know if you like this or not.**_

_Our lips matting as if we were one, never knowing where I ended and he began. I was in bliss, I had missed him all this time, finally we would be together again. I knew he wasn't died. Everyone told me he was gone that I need to let go. I just couldn't do that, he is my heart, you can't survive without your heart._

_Dimitri pulled me down on the bed wrapping our naked limbs tightly around each other. He leaned over me smiling those adorable smiles that I lived for. Leaning down while our eyes were still locked on each other. He slowly got into position to enter me._

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I woke up in a jolt, it was a dream, it is always a dream. Sighing I climbed out of bed to take a long hot shower washing the remained of the dream away. It has been four months since I left St. Vlad Academy consequentially Lissa (my bond mate) and Adrian as well. After I turned 18 I dropped out of school, (no big lose their everyone expected me to, or to find out I was pregnant.) Two months ago I found Dimitris family,God I loved them they were everything I ever wanted. A loving, understand, family that were there for one another ad would do anything to protect one of their own. Not surprising since _he _was like that. I just never thought they would accept me so openly, so lovingly as if I was one of them.

Leaving them was one the hardest things I had to do, Yeva was right though, I owed it to Dimitri to finish this. I was no I am the only one who can finish this! In his living state Dimitri was unbeatable, if anyone could take him down it would be me, he trained me for this.

I left to go to Novosibirsk where there were last sightings of him. I have been here for almost a month still empty-handed. One part of me wants to give up, go back home to Lissa, but another a bigger part knows I will never be able to do this again. If, when I go back to Lissa I will be her Guardian, forever at her side, forever putting her and her needs before me and my own.

Adrian was also waiting for me to give him a try, it made my stomach turn just thinking about it. Not that I found Adrian repulsive, in fact I know that if not for Dimitri it would be all to easy with Adrian. I know I'm not just another body to warm his bed, I know he has feelings for me. He maybe even truly love me, I know I love him, just not the way he wants.

I originally came out here with a group of un-promised, we tortured countless strigoi for information on Dimitri, after two weeks of nothing we finally got a lead, only it ran cold. A few days later my impatience almost got the gang killed, I couldn't let that happen so I left them. Now I'm on my last plan, I'm gonna check out of my hotel room and stay in the park. I figure Dimitri loved nature, he always talked about getting a cabin out in the middle of no where, if he was staying in the city for easy hunting he would probably hunt in the park, where there are woods so he can be close to nature. Grant it I am not 100% this will work, it is just my last option.

(DPOV)

There is an intoxicating smell, one I haven't smelled in a long time. With my new heightened scences it is almost overpowering. That smell of Amber and faint hint of a flower called sweet pea.

*breathes deeply*

That smell only belongs to one person, my Roza! She is here, I know Nathan told me she was, that she was capturing and torturing our kind asking about me, but well he is an idiot, and very jealous of my position. Though he changed me and I was still so young to this life I had been raised in position very quickly. I was already second in command. No one questioned me, I had a reputation in the living world as a 'Bad***' they would even call me a 'God'. apparently the Strigoi also heard it to, and believed it with good reason. I was already known for not being very forgiving or understanding. I did not deal with failure, after Nathan told me she was after me, I sent several of my men after her. At first alone, then in groups, still they all failed me. As Roza would say in her sarcastic way "If you want something done right do it yourself comrade, besides no one if as Bada** as you. They'd probably just keel over died from fright" with her man-eater smile.

*sigh*

Yes, I was finally going after her, my Roza was better than when I last left her, she was almost my perfect match back then, still learning I had no doubt in time she would be my equal if not surpass me. That brought a smile to me face she was so beautiful and perfect. It really was a shame I had to kill her, maybe I can turn her. I'd have to kill Nathan first, he had a personal grudge against her. I would have killed him awhile ago, he believes that I haven't because he turned me so I owe him my loyalty. (he he he) I have let him believe that knowing that the only reason he lives still is that Gretta wants him alive, he was dumbly loyal to her, her little puppet for whatever she needed.

Which means I'd have to kill Gretta first then Nathan. She would never forgive me for killing her puppet, she would come after me. Our kind are ver possessive, and we offend so easy that is way we don't normally live together, let alone work together. Most have sence to not challenge those they know are stronger, I was to strong, Gretta might have been my mentor when I was in school but I have improved since. I was unbeatable, I was only changed by Nathan from my exhaustion and the battle less than twenty-four hours before, being with Roza, then the battle in the caves, but it all came to the point I was distracted by Roza. Thinking about what we had done in the cabin, then how I was going to sneak in her room and relive it all over again. when that bastard came out of no where, I had to save my Roza, and I had but at the cost of my life.

I smelt her again, it was stronger now. Looking around I saw her long silky brown/black hair flowing in the breeze. She was standing behind a tree not a few feet from, in that second I decided I would turn her, I need her, she is my drug, I can't walk this earth the rest of eternity without her.

(RPOV)

I opened my eyes as I felt a chill run down my spine, I knew eyes were staring at me. When I opened the I was staring into deep dark chocolate pools of brown eyes ringed with a faint ring of red around them. It was a shock my heart stopped, he looked so much like the real Dimitri. My heart started to pound again in the familiar pattern that it went into when I was around him. It was how I always knew he was in a room with out seeing or smelling him. Even his hair was the same, his smell. he was just quietly staring at me a few inches from my face. I'm not quite sure how much time passed before I was finally able to get a word out of my mouth, God he must think I'm brain-damaged, wait what did it matter this isn't my Dimitri, no matter how much he looks and smells the same. Dimitri is D-E-A-D, this is a monster. With that realization fear took over _'oh, my God. A monster is staring at me he is gonna kill me_.'

Shaking me head, well if I'm gonna die I'm going to go out in true Rose Hathaway style. Pulling a smirk smile on my lips and raising both eye brows (cause I still can't do the cool one eye brow thing) putting as much vertebrata and snark into it as I can I asked

"Got a staring problem?"

An evil smile which was a sick twisted version of the smiles I lived for to see from him.

"Oh, Roza" He purred, causing my knees to buckle. God that voice, my name pouring out of his mouth, it had me breathing heavy and my eyes almost rolling into the back of my head. the pleasure of hearing just that after all this time was a pleasurable torture.

Before I hit the floor Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me up against his body, it was where I belonged, heaven on earth. this other hand rested on the tree I was leaning against. His mouth came to rest next to my ear. His breath making my hair flutter around my neck.

"Roza, you should never have come. You should have stayed with Lissa. I am glad you came though, now we can be together forever love."

He licked along my ear down to my neck nuzzling to no doubt awaken me. Not realizing what I was doing I let out a small whimper

"Please, no. I don't want to change. You never wanted this, please don't make me." a tear slide down my cheek to land on his cheek as he was prepared to bite my neck. He stopped, staying there for a few moments. When he picked up his head, the love, lust passion, whatever other affections that was there a moment ago were gone. His eyes were cold and dark, the red was darker, and much bigger ring than before. His hold on me tightened to the point I thought he was going to crush me, My ribs felt like they were being crushed. I bit my lip to not cry out in pain. The possessive look crossed his eyes right before he spoke next.

"You are weak, my Roza is in need of more lessons. you seem to forget my first lesson to you, do you even remember what that was?"

I gasped to answer, but the pain was almost unbearable, he was crushing my ribs. I swear if hadn't broken any yet they were defiantly bruised.

"Run" was all I could get out, and no louder than a whisper.

He chuckled "No, though you didn't follow that either. I am disappointed in you. your first lesson was to 'NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN'" He shouted the last in my face causing me to flinch and instinctively pull back. Which only caused my ribs to hurt more.

To hide the fact I was in so much pain, cause I refused to let him see more of my weaknesses.

"Silly me, guess I got them mixed up" I attempted my man-eating smile one more time.

"Silly you, guess I'll just have to give you a refresher course"

Just when I was going to ask what he ment by that something hit me hard on the back of my head. Then darkness took me over.

_**I will Update again soon, Hopefully tomorrow. Love ya'll Hey if you guys know her name message me plz. Thanks.. Don't forget**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you Sarah, it means a lot for your review :) **_

_***`~*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, Richelle Mead does*`~***_

_**So I had time, and was bored so I thought you guys might be happy with another chapter. Enjoy also dont forget to REVIEW!**_

*****M scenes***May be inappropriate for some*****

I felt heat on my back and around my waist was I slowly started to come to my scenes, I felt the warm slightly wet breath on my neck. Not moving so I appeared to still be sleeping while I assessed my body and this situation. Last I remembered Dimitri, or rather the Strigoi that looked like Dimitri was holding me with a evil twisted smile on his face just inches from my face.

_"Silly you, guess I'll just have to give you a refresher course"_

_Just when I was going to ask what he ment by that something hit me hard on the back of my head. Then darkness took me over. _

Gasp* that jerk hit me, wait why am I so upset it isn't Dimitri, God I need to get that in my head. He is not Dimitri, he might look, talk, walk, smell God he smelled like Dimitri, oh I love that smell, how I have missed it.

_'Focus Rose, it is not the same! get over your libido. You are in danger, you are lying in bed with a monster who wants you dead.'_

_"Does he really, then why am I still alive? He could have already bite me and drank from me while I was out, not like I could have stopped him."_

_'OH GOD, he probably wants to torture me first. I'm not strong enough for this, if he wants to torture me I am so screwed. It is torture enough seeing him. Oh God, please help me. what am I going to do?'_

All of my assessment and inner rant lasted mere seconds, with no answers. I was shocked when the wall of warmth behind me lightly started to shake.

"Roza, I know you are awake, are you done with your argument in that head of yours."

My eyes flew open looking over my shoulder to look into the beautiful brown eyes still ringed in red, but not as bright as last night. Fear coursed through my body, '_if he wanted to hurt me I would be powerless to stop him' _as scared as I was I would not let him see it though he could probably smell it on me. So fear or not I will not let him have the upper hand. If I was going to go down I'm going to go down in true Hathaway style!

"What makes you think I was thinking about anything Comrade. Maybe I was just checking to see if this concussion you gave me was serious or not, Comrade." I smirked and let sarcasm drip from my words, over pronouncing _Comrade_ every time knowing it would annoy him. It always annoyed him when he was my Dimitri, in this state when he held as much patience as I did, it probably would just piss him off to no end. And I was right, Growling in his thought he shifted so fast I was gasping for air after he already was in his new position on top of me. He was between my legs, his body was pressed up flushed against my body, looking down so our eyes were on the same level, his teeth bared to me in what was ment as a smirk but just looked like he was showing of his fangs, '_jeeh, someone likes to brag about his fang size, if I didn't know better I'd say you were overcompensating.'_

_I had already seen his "member" and trust me it was nothing to sneeze at. Of course I am not stupid enough to say that out loud._

"You would know now wouldn't you." Dimitri said while rubbing suggestively against my core. I couldn't help my eyes growing wide or the quickening of my breath. What was that suppose to mean? I looked at him confused for a few seconds then it his me, I thought I said that last comment in my head which apparently I didn't, _crap!_

Understanding must have crossed my face, because he nodded his head then brought it down to my neck. I tensed, this is it, he is going to bite me.

Dimitri chuckled, but continued kissing down my neck, collar bone, continued down to the top of my breast. embarrassingly, my body acted on its own arching my back to expose more flesh, bringing my check closer to him, sending a invitation to continue.

'_Gosh libido, can you not cool your jets, he is a monster that wants to kill us!'_

_'Then we would die a very happy chica' _a voice sounding suspiciously like me said in me head.

Shaking my head trying to shut up the other voice, I lightly felt his fangs graze my skin of my breast, causing a involuntary gasp.

"no, no stop. This isn't right." I said while trying to push Dimitri's shoulders away all I did was push him further down my body. Finally getting my eyes open looking down I saw Dimitri looking up at me with hunger, lust and obsessiveness burning in his eyes, I was mesmerized I couldn't look away even if I wanted to, and in that moment I didn't want to.

"That is not what you said before when it was wrong. Me your teacher you my student, now that I am free, free to be with you, you deny me!" His voice started our low, so low it was hard to hear but at the end he was shouting causing me to flinch.

That stupid smirk of his returned to his face.

"No Roza, you will not deny me."

Without thinking my mouth opened, all the while my eyes are still locked with Dimitri's. "What you gonna rape me now? The Dimitri I know would never force himself on me, if you do this you truely are the monster you have become." tears were leaking out of the corner of my eyes. He reached up with one hand wiping my tears away. His face changed, from that evil smirk, to one of pain and regret. The red was almost impossible to see now in his eyes.

"Roza, please don't cry. I would never hurt you, you are my everything please don't give up on me, on us." a tear fell from his eye, I reached up wiping it away, as I went to pull away his hand shot out grabbing my wrist in a bone crushing grip. I looked back in his eyes. The regret and pain gone, replaced by anger possibly confusion as well.

_'Ouch hurt much douchebad' _

"I will not have to 'rape' you, you will come to me willingly." sitting back on his hunches still holding my wrist, he raised it to his mouth. Smelling my inner wrist "Hmmmm, delicious." he said making eye contact "know that it is only I that keeps you alive. you are mine and you will come to me willingly."

"What does that mean?"

"I will awaken you, but when you ask me to. -

"That will NEVER happen!" I interrupted him, he didn't look to pleased with that but continued as though I never spoke.

"Only when you ask me to, you will join me in this life willingly for eternity."

With that before I could protest anymore He bit my wrist, pain shot up my arm I screamed, only to start moaning and withering on the bed. It was painful as hell at first but then the most intense pleasure shot through me like a bolt of lightning right to my core making me uncomfortably wet. Our eyes were locked as I gasped for breath. The fire was building in my core. '_oh, God, oh God, OH GOD!'_

"GOD!" I screamed as I shattered over the edge, touching my head back into the pillows on the bed. As I slowly came back down to my body, it was hard to open my eyes I felt to relaxed, so lose like all my joints in my body were detached and I was just sprawled on the bed. I didn't feel the bed move, but Dimitri was now kneeling on the floor next to my head with a real satisfied smile on his face. He reached our brushing hair from my face.

"Not God Roza," a bigger smile closer to the real thing crossed his face. "Just me, Dimitri, your Comrade. though I seem to remember you calling me on occasion 'God-like' " Leaning down and brushing a kiss on my lips all I could do was whimper when he removed them.

'_What is wrong with me, since when do I whimper! Since when am I so weak?!'_

_'Since you got a one way ticket on the Dimitri express, trust me you are never gonna want anyone after that.'_

_'Shut UP Limbido! God your more annoying then I am.'_

_'I am you!'_

_God it is a sad day when you can't even stand yourself in your own head._

_"_Sleep Roza, we will talk when you wake up, rest." With that he stood up then left I heard the door open and close. then silence.

What am I going to do? He wants to change me, and if things continue like they just did I won't be able to stay strong against him. What if he changes his mind and starts torturing me to get what he wants? I'm scared, I'm alone, no one knows where I'm at. I don't want to die, I don't want to leave Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mom. What am I gonna do?

'_There is nothing you can do, he won. Just accept it, it will be easier if you just give him what he wants.'_

Tears flowed down my cheeks, I hadn't cried in a long time, since I lost Dimitri, now I'm crying because I found him. He was always my weakness.

Crying my eyes out I curled up in a small ball on the bed. to calm the storm inside of me I started sing a song Dimitri and I listened to on one of the trips we had where it was just the two of us. One of the few modern age songs he liked because of the message He said It reminded him of a 'certain' relationship. I knew he was talking about us, but I had enjoyed playing dumb and teasing him on it. At the time I could only remember the chorus

_And I can't see you right now_  
_Cause I just can't fake it_  
_Come be near you right now_  
_Cause I know you're no longer mine_  
_And I can't see you right now_  
_Cause I just can't take it_  
_Come be near you right now_  
_Cause I know you're no longer mine_  
_And I can't see you_  
_No I can't see you_  
_I just can't see you right now(__**song: Love's to Blame, by King & Country. I do not own rights to this song. But it is beautiful I recommend you go check it out on youtube) **_

I sang myself to sleep, blackness awaited me but no peace came.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, so first want to thank ASH your review really touched me. It makes me happy to know you guys not only enjoy reading my story but that you feel it as well, so Thank you ;) **

**3 Updates in a row! what will I think of next!? lol...**

**Not sure how long I want to pull this story for, but let me know what you think...You have me from now to the first of the year...totally devoted to you :) First of the year gotta start school stuff...I need a higher education :) anyway I will stop blubbering and get to the story. **

**I DON'T OWN NOTHIN! ALLLLLL Richelle Mead...for now,,(mwahahaha) **

**WOW THIS IS A REALLLLLY long chapter, enjoy... OVER 3,000 WORDS! WOOOOOOW**

**(APOV) **

Standing in the Gym next to the bleachers at St. Vladimir Academy waiting to hear Vasilisa Dragonmir name called to accept her diploma. I can't help thinking about a certin little Damphir with long black/brown hair and Honey colored eyes to match that delicious olive colored skin that had all the right curves. Since the last time I had attempted to dream walk with her and she kicked me out, (not sure how she did that one) I can't keep her to far from my thoughts. I know everyone believes I'm only interested in her to get in her pants. It is not true, I truly care for her. It slowly kills me knowing there is nothing I can do to help her. I was tracking her via the credit cards I fund, I know I promised I wouldn't but come on I'm Adrian Ivaskov since when do I 'obey' anyone, love them or not.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragonmir"

Lissa name being called brought me back from my internal ramblings. I've had to keep a closer eye on her more than normal. From a distance she was beautiful, super model skinny and tall with long platinum blond hair, and piercing Jade Green eyes. she normally has a quite controlled disposition. Lately you can see the bags under her eyes, the fear and concern we all knew was for her best friend and bond mate Rose. Lissa had lost weight since Rose left, Christian and I were constantly worried about her, though Christian did his worrying from afar as they are no longer officially together, Pity I could use the help.

Eddie our new Guardian, Graduated top of his class, not only academically but he had the top score in the 'field exam' it was like Gladiator for Guardians. I couldn't help thinking that if Rose was her she would have killed that, with her eyes closed and looked sexy hot doing it to. Castile just wasn't as cute in his black and white guardian uniform as my little damphir. He'd never fit in the costumes I picked out for her for when she returns.

"Think any harder Ivaskov you head might catch on fire, I can already see the smoke starting." Christian Ozera said standing next to me watching Lissa take her seat as the line continued.

"You would know all about that now wouldn't you 'Pyro'."

"Your not Rose, don't call me that. It isn't cute on you."

"Right you are Chrissy, speaking of cute I got a little number back in my room with your pretty little name all over it."

Christian Growled in his throat a warning to back off. I heard and understood it, I just chose to ignore it.

"After this is over Lissa is heading over to my rooms to celebrate. Why don't you come over put on this little bronco outfit for her, I'm sure she'd enjoy whipping you like she already has."

Christian turned on me so his back was facing the room, when he spoke it was low and hushed but non the less harsh and angry.

"At least I had a relationship to start with to become 'whipped'. Unlike you who hasn't even kissed Rose but your funding her suicide mission to kill her ex-Boyfriend! Don't act all innocent I'm not an idiot, I know Rose didn't have money to found this stupidity, let alone stay gone this long. Who else had the money that she could sweet talk or threaten to lend it to her?"

My eyes grew wide, but nothing came out. _Shit, how did I not think of that. _Pulling my face back into emotionless mask I looked at Christian, not saying anything.

"Yeah, Adrian you can try acting all innocent, but I know. It is a miracle Lissa hasn't figured it out yet. Once she finds out, she will never talk to you again." he smirked like he had just won some grand prize. Looking at his I could see he was hurting, but also very jealous.

Sighing " Get your enormous head out of your Tight a**, your jealous of me being with Lissa, when she is and had been one hundred percent in love with you. Not to mention I'm in love with Hathaway. Why are you jealous? You could have her back in a heart beat if ou just talked to her."

Christian stood there stunned silent for a few mins looking down at the floor.

"Lord Christian Ozera" Konirva called from the polpet.

Christian look lost and confused, might as well help him out.

"Chrissy they are calling you." I said snapping him out of his staring contest with the floor. He turned on his heel and walked away. following him with my eyes I caught Lissa staring at him like someone just kicked her puppy.

Young love.

A lot has changed in the two months since we have been at court. Lissa was assigned two new guardians Grant and Serena, since Rose and Dimitri are gone. I have tried several time to dream walk with Rose all to no avail, I know she isn't dead I can feel her and her heartbeat, but anytime I try pulling her into the dream I get sucked into blackness. I worry, but there isn't much I can do. I tried to follow her trail while using my cards, but she hasn't used them in almost three months. I made a report with lissa to Guardian Hans, but not much they can do. Seeing as she was 18 and left on her own free will, she is also un-promised so they have no reason to go find her, not to mention they don't have the time or resources to do so. Lissa and I were dragged out of Hans office by the end of that meeting.

Eddie with his top scores is the youngest Guardian to be trained to eventually take over Head Guardian position after Hans retires, or gets killed.

Chrissy, as he will forever be known to me now. Is heading out to California to attend Berkley University, He decided since they still won't give him or his aunt Tasha a guardian he was going to be smart and live in one of the sunniest place. Him and Lissa were at least talking now, but still not back together.

Lissa was heading to Leigh in a few days for orientation. Chrissy was leaving tomorrow morning. Where as my fabulous self was staying around here till I could figure out what to do about Rose. Rose friend Mia was in her senior year of high school and very obviously dating Eddie.

We had plans to all go out tonight outside of court to dinner as a last time gang hangout.

We met in one of the courts massive garages, standing around two black SUV's was Eddie, Mia holding his hand. Chrissy and Lissa were talking by the back door of one of them and several guardians I didn't know were around Eddie taking orders for tonights assignment. Jailbait was walking next to me in a deep green dress Lissa lent her for the occasion, I flew Jill in just this week before everyone left in different directions. Since Rose left it has felt like a loosing battle to try to keep everyone together, how the hell did she do this and make it look like she wasn't doing anything.

We arrived at a Red and Gold Chinese style restaurant,"Po Dragon" on the sign, the parking lot was full but we found a nice close spot under a light.

We had a reservation so we were seated almost immediately. Some of the guardians went to walk around outside to make sure we were all Monster free. while some others took tables randomly around the restaurant, making sure to keep an eye on our little band of misfits.

Half way through the appetizers there as a commotion at a nearby table with one of our Guardians and what looked like a Human, when she turned to us giving a better look at her. She was Beautiful, averege Human height, to skinny for my liking but she had potential. She had stable colored blond hair and breath-taking golden brown eyes, her lips were presently plump and she had this Golden lily tattoo on her cheek. I knew what she was, I knew that our kinds were necessary enemy but that didn't change the fact she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her aura was strong, determined and intelligent, as where her eyes.

They are staring into my own, as she was temperately frozen in place the Guardian who was arguing with her to the opportunity to try to push her out the door, breaking eye contact with me. That snapped her out of it and man was she pissed. She turned on the unsuspecting Guardian I think his name was Tanner, She massed him, walked around to our table where Chrissy, Eddie, and Mia all jumped up to me this confrontation head on. only to be told to stop.

"Stop" Lissa stood up, starring around our table then back at Eddie.

"Princess Dragonmir, My name is Sydney Sage. I'm a alchemist I was sent here to deliver a message to you."

Sage walked slowly to the table, fear, worry and something else were in her eyes. Fear I understand to her we are all unholy monsters, the damphirs abominations. Worry, maybe because she just mased a guardian and there were several in the room who were giving her death glares. of course Chrissy holding a fire-ball wasn't very welcoming either.

"Enough sit down all of you," I said as I stood up pulling out a chair to my left for sage. " please have a seat and do tell us your reason for interfering with our group dinner and massing poor Guardian Tanner."

She looked around the table all the way back to me still holding a chair out for her. Taking a deep breath she sat down in the seat. Pulling around her large shoulder bag, she pulled out a thick fill with a name we all recognized, on the cover as 'ROSEMARIE A. HATHAWAY'. There were gasp, and eddie banged his elbow on the table as he put his head in his hands.

Putting her bag on the floor against her chair Sage sat up straight in her chair. Looking around at our gang, then settling her eyes on Lissa.

"Princess I was told to bring this information to you about -."

"Who sent you? Who told you to come here, and why are you interested in our little Rosie?" I asked My voice was deeper than normal I say Sage's heartbeat in her throat pick up, she turned her gaze on me, a light Pink shade rose on her cheeks but she continued only to me this time.

"Who sent me in irrelevant, as is who told me to come which if you think about it was really the same question. I Met Rose four months ago in St. Petersburg Russia, not Florida." Seeing Jill open her mouth to question only to snap it closed as Sage continued.

"She saved my life by killing a Strigoi that was stalking us. She asked if I knew where a damphir commune was in a place called Biai. course Being in my jurisdiction I knew it. She wanted me to take her there."

"Wait," Mia said, "Rose wanted to go to a blood-whore commune. Why?"

"Rose would never, go be a blood-whore. She was scared of that, she was petrified when we came back to St. Vlad and Konirva talked about sending her there. She would never go. I'm sorry but your wrong." Lissa said with such conviction.

"Lissa, calm" I said as I placed my hand over her's trying to sooth her with spirit healing, it worked she relaxed. But I felt darkness recoil inside of me, I turned to Sydney looking intently in her eyes, I bearly could keep a leash on it. While staring her down I chugged my whole glass of champagne. helping numb the effect of darkness.

"She didn't go there to be a Blood-Whore Princess, Though I thought she was at first. So I called my superiors, They told me there were people looking for her and that they want me to take care of her, anything she wants or needs. Rose hearing this claimed she needed to go to Biai. She stayed there for about a month before moving on."  
"Who did she stay with? To stay that long I assume she must have known or met someone there." Christian asked.

"Yes, she was heading there looking for a family by the name Belikov. She stayed with them, she knew their only son. I'm not quite sure why she left but I got reports that she was spotted a month later in Novisbika. At first she was with a group of damphirs. but after a incident where we rushed three of her five companions to the hospital. She wasn't seen with a group again."

"Oh my God is she ok?" Jill asked with tear already running down her face, her hands shook.

"I - I can't honestly answer that." she said for the first time looking away.

"What do you mean you can't answer that? She either is or isn't." Eddie said. Keeping his temper in check but looking like he wanted to yell.

"She fell off our radar three months ago -"

"WHAT!" Eddie and myself jumped up knocking back our chairs. Sage was surprised at the explosion

"She went missing, we were able to locate her though. I and a few other associates were looking at multiple leads that were all dead ends. Till finally I came across someone Rose talked about but he wasn't the same."

"What do you mean, who?" Lissa was sitting forward now with her head resting on her hands.

"Dimitri Belikov, He was spotted several times over a few week period buying clothing."

"Dimitri Belikov is dead." Eddie said in a flat tone.

"No he isn't, at least not completely, he is Strigoi now."Sage replied.

"Why does it matter if he is buying clothes? why is that so note worthy?" Asked Chrissy  
"Why would a strigoi be buying clothes?" asked Mia

"He wasn't buying just any kind of clothing, he was buying women."

Connect. "So you believe he has Rose." I said not as a question but a statement of fact.

Sydney returning her beautiful gaze to mine nodded her head. "We not only believe it but have confirmed such."

"Wait your saying Guardian Belikov is holding Rose Hostage.?" Christina asked.

"No, not Guardian, he is a Strigoi now Christian. Is Rose awakened do you know?" asked Eddie

"No, she isn't" Sydney opened the file pulling out a few photos of Rose at night sitting in a garden in different outfits all dresses I noticed.

"These were taken a little over a month ago to just a few days ago. They don't come out every night to be honest it doesn't look like she can make the journey that often."

"What do you mean?" Lissa was grabbing a few pictures looking through them.

"Rose seems very weak, on occasion she has walked out on her own but most of the time the Strigoi is carrying her."

"Why would he-" Christian asked before being interrupted but Lissa hiccup crying, she was holding a close up picture of Rose at a side shot where she was smiling at the monster with her hair swept back revealing several puncher marks and bruising along her neck.

"No, why?" she whispered.

"It is a serious situation. My corporation can NOT allow this to continue, however your Guardians will not get involved do to the fact _'she in only one non-royal, un-promised damphir. Not worth putting others in danger for. When he is done with her he will kill her, problem solved.' _would be what your commander Hans said to my information, before I was kicked out of his office."

"He likes to do that." I said "Kicking people out his office makes him feel better about himself." I threw her one of my charming smiles, the faint shade of pink returned to her cheeks.

"When did you talk to Guardian Hans?" asked Eddie

"Two weeks ago, then again just yesterday. The first meeting he said I didn't have enough info, Yesterday I showed him all this and he sayed _that_ to me."

"Lissa, didn't you and Eddie talk to him just this morning and he said there was no new information." I asked

Lissa nodded her head still not taking her eyes off the photo in her had but she had stopped the water works.

I looked back at Sydney Sage, resting my elbow on the table-turning my body in her direction resting my head on my knuckles I gave her my undivided attention.

"So How can we help you?" I heard the gasp but refused to turn my attention to see who had done it. it was one of the girls that or the boys are more girly than I thought.

"I- well not myself, my benefactor would like for you all," she looked around the table but settled back on me. "to rescue her."

"NO." was Eddie's response.

"What, Why?" was Mia, Lissa and Christians response.

"Correct me is I'm wrong but Lissa your are the last of your family line and any strigoi would kill gladly for the opportunity to snob out the Dragonmir line, Mia, Jill are both still in high school let alone Moroi as well and Christian You might have fighting experience but your also a royal, with a family history that people aren't quick to forget. and Adrian," He paused looking at me. "Just don't go there." he finished after a minute of staring at me. All of you are Moroi, I am the only trained Damphir in our merry little group of misfits, and I can not just leave my post on a man hunt for a girl who abandoned everything and is now shaking up with a monster!" He yelled at the end causing Mia, and Lissa to back up a little. Without knowing when she got up she was next to Eddie with her hand raised just as he turned around.

*SLAP* it echoed off walls in the silent room. Jill stood there with unshed tears and anger burning in her eyes, I had never seen Jill this upset before, no one had.

"How dare you," she said so quietly you could barely hear it. "After all Rose has done for you, for all of us. She saved your life three times, three times she put her life on the line for you when she could have just walked away."

"Three?" Mia asked confused looking between Eddie and Jill.

"The First going to save you in Spokan, second to save you during Spokan, and the third when he was captured in the school attack."

"She saved all our lives on those." Christian said he looked down thoughtfully then raised his head to look at Sage. "Alright I'm in."

"Me to" Mia said.

"I will be there for Rose." Jill replied.

"You don't have to ask," Lissa commented

the room was quiet all eyes were on Eddie, "Fine I'm in."

"Well Sage, Do you have a plan, it looks like our merry band is of to Russia. "

**REVIEW WILL UPDATE QUICKER PROMISE, also tell me how long ya'll want this to last.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been awhile, Busy like crazy. I also hate to give ya'll short chapters, so It does take me a little longer. Love ya'll hope you had a wonderful holiday season. Enjoy**

**I OWN NOTHING..RICHELLE MEAD OWNS IT ALL LUCKY WOMEN.**

It has been two weeks since Dimitri the Strigoi captured me. two weeks since that first orgasmic bite, and two weeks of torture and pure bliss. Sounds weird right how can I be tortured and blissful? I am with my Dimitri, I know he is a monster, but I still be glimpses of my Russian God in there.

He still reads those old worn western novels, he still wears his duster as a second skin, It like seriously never comes off. I swear if he stopped tormenting me with the make-out sessions and actually followed through and made love to me, he'd probably strip all his closes of but say something about the duster stays on.

I took it as a joke one day, boy was that a mistake. Let's just say It took me a few days of walking it off after he threw me across the room in a fury looking for it. I don't EVER want to see him like that again. Most of the time he is calm patient almost his old self, but there is always this colder more calculating beast under it, waiting to spring out. This beast doesn't care that I'm Roza, the love of his life, his soul mate. I'm a bag of blood he is just waiting to taste. It scares me, I've never really be scared of Dimitri, and now faced with this 'new' Dimitri, it is hard to hide it sometime. Never knowing when Beasty will come out to play. I swear an extreme bipolar crazed murderer wouldn't scare me as much.

I still love him though, I am happy when he comes. His torture comes from wanting to go further than kissing and heavy petting, I know (Gross rose your making-out with a monster) he just taste so sweet, and smells so good. He still smells like his aftershave, but there is a sweeter scent under it, I'm not sure what it is, but It is intoxicating.

He won't go all the way with me, no making love! *sigh* but after those heavy sessions he always bites me just taking a little blood, causing me to go over the edge every time. He doesn't always do it on my neck though that is his favorite, He bites in spots all over my body. The last time being the most potent one yet, at the top of my left thigh so close to my core.

I am tired of these games though, I know what he is doing and what he wants, but I just can't give into him. He wants me to agree to being 'Awaken' and I don't want to, it is wrong I know it, so he is using my stupid hormones against me. This has been HELL, actually I think hell would be better than this. I tried to escape the first week when I wasn't totally messed up on the high from his bites. To no avail this place was made to keep you in, I think if they looked a strigoi in here they wouldn't even be able to escape. Should take note for the Guardians when ever I get back, if I get back. Dimitri seems really determined.

It has in fact been 3 days since I last seen my russian jailer, I'm running out of food in my mini Kitchen. Just as that thought runs through me, my maximum heavy steel door unlocks and opens revealing my sexy bada** caring several reusable groceries bags and a steaming hot mouth-watering pizza in his hand. Seeing me up he quickly slides in the room and shuts the door which auto locks behind him, but not before I see a white-walled hallway with a Strigoi sitting in a chair across the hall guarding another door.

_What the hell is this hotel/jail strigoi! seriously they need a new hobby_

Setting everything down on the counter Dimitri starts putting everything away, I decide to help.

"Hey Comrade, where you been." making small talk should help distract him. I can feel him watching me through the corner of his eyes.

"Out." only response I got. After putting everything away I grab a few slices of my favorite Pepperoni pizza. We sat down watching a movie he put in, if it weren't for my slight nausea marker I would almost think this was a date between to normal damphirs. But we're not normal, I feel in love with my instructor and mentor, he with his underage student. It was still nice to pretend though.

After I finished eating I snuggled up to his side. He had drapped one arm around my waist and breathing in my scent, hopefully beasty doesn't get any bit ideas on finally deciding to eat me.

"Roza.." he sounded almost like he was in pain, but that can't be.

"Yes, Comrade."  
a low growl answered me first.

"When will you finally accept me, us?"  
"What do you mean, I accepted you a long time ago. I told you I loved you, I made love to you in the cabin."

"That was before, " he shock his head. "You know what I want, I want forever with you." he said as he turned to me, he placesd both hand on the sides on my face lightly stroking my cheeks, looking deep in my eyes.

My breathing picked up, not from fear but want.

"I want you to Comrade," he growled, "Dimitri, I'm"

taking a breath I decided to tell him the truth. He could always tell when I lied anyway what was the point, it would just piss him off more.

Shifting myself on his lap so my legs straddled his hips, I saw desire, lust and passion in his eyes at my action. I reached up mirroring how he was touching my face on him. Looking into his eyes I took a breath kissing him deeply then pulling away told him.

"I want you like I need air to breath. I have loved you from the moment I met you, When you got changed I thought my life was over. I came here to kill you, to keep the promise we made in that van on the way to the mall in Missoula . Being here with you is like another chance at us again, but I feel guilty for breaking our promise. I am scared of changing, I don't want to lose Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, My mom, My dad.."

"Your dad? I though you didn't know him"

"I just met him while in russia with your family, and though we didn't start out on a good footing I hope to build it make it better. I love you, so much but I can't give you what you want. Not if it means giving up on my loved ones as well."

"I see," was all he said so a long time. I started to sweat bullets, was he thinking since I turned him and his proposal down he was going to eat me know, and not in the fun way?

Just as I'm sure I'm going to go insane he looks back at me. I hold my breath, he leans in and kisses me, hard, passionate. It builds God he is such a great kisser.

**-RATED M SCENCE- IF YOUR NOT READY FOR THAT SKIP AHEAD-Next Chapter...sorry**

Our kiss was getting pretty heavy my shirt was soon discarded then his, I loved rubbing his chest and abs, so yummy. He moved his lips from my mouth down my neck making me gasp and shiver.

_Wait Rose he is doing it again, He is trying to preside you with teasing you. He won't give up stop him!_

mini me was right, I needed to stop this now, before I lost all power to think. I breath as he has traveled lower now sucking and nibbling on my upper breast.

"Dimitri, we have to stop,"

"mmmmm, why?" his voice was so deep and low the russian accent was so thick it was hard to understand him.

"Wh- we, can't do this. I don't want to do this." I sounded so weak and unsure to my own ears.

chuckling he said "Roza, you don't want to make love to me." When he said my name like that I shivered. He knew the effect he had on me.

"No, I want to make love to you, but you don't want to."

"Oh!? I think I do" as he said that he shifted his hips up causing his very awake and hard member to graze my core. God I was wet for him and he knew it. My thought processes was jumbled like bees swarming after that. It took a moment to get it back and working.

"I'm not gonna change my mind Dimitri, not like this." God please believe me make one of us in this room believe it.

he leaned back looking into my eyes searching for a min. He must have found something cause he stood up grabbing my thighs wrapping them around his waist. He walked over to the large bed. He set me down on the edge, kneeling before me, keeping eye contact the time. He unbuckled my buckle and unzipped my pants, He rested his hand on my lower stomach. Gently pushing me back down on the bed. He then grabbed my jeans and underwear pulling them off together. Guess he was getting what he wanted either way. leaning forward he wrapped his one arm around my back, then the other he caressed me.

He kissed me, then down my jaw to my throat, slowly then down to my breast first through my bra, I whimpered feeling constrained. Next this I know my bra is sliding down my arms I open my eyes to meet his eyes again. He kissed lower still down my stomach, down to my core. He pushed my thighs open further resting them on his shoulders. Rubbing my lips then slipping one finger inside I about came off the bed. He put his other hand on my hip to keep me in place. He moved closer than pushing my lips open he licked me. I bucked, it felt to amazing.

"Di-Di-Dimi-tri"

chuckling he continued, between licking and sucking my clit, circling it with his tounge. God, someone needs to plate that tounge in gold or something. twitching in rhythm to his strokes.

"DIMI, YES" I screamed as he continued his licking and sucking on my clit while he entered two finger into me, rotating and pumping hard. The fire was building at this pace I wasn't gonna last long.

"God Dimitri, I'm so cl-cl-close"

Growling in me, he quickened the pace. the fire was intense, throwing my head back and forth, bucking my hips I couldn't take it I shattered.

"DIMITRI, fuck" I screamed.

Shuddering I didn't see or feel Dimitri move from between my legs of take off the rest of his close all I know I was still coming down when I felt him at my entrance again. I opened my eyes to see him in all his all sexy naked glory. This is further than he ever went before. Not wanting to break this spell I reached out to pull him to me then he pulled back only to slam into me.

Remember I had only ever had sex one time before, with him in the cabin. Luckily I was as wet as I was.

I Screamed in pleasure, there as a little pain as his full length and size rammed into me. Oh, God he was big, how did I forget this. He continued this punishing rhythm I felt the fire building again.

"Dimi"

"Damn, so...tight...yes" he groaned and quicken his pace, slamming into me I swear he was hitting my womb, it was painful but felt to good.

I brought my hips up a little to start working with his pounding. Doing so just brought him even deeper, I gasped grabbing onto him like a life line. I clawed his shoulders and chest as my climax was about to break. Throwing my head back I let out an ear piercing scream just as he bite down on my throat.

Cliff, ha, yeah right that's like the kiddy pool compared to the dive I just took of the Olympic size orgasm I just had. He pumped a few more time before he released into me. Collapsing on me he just laid there breathing heavily for a few mins.

I was in cloud nine. I drifted off to sleep, unable to keep my eyes open after that.

**Please don't forget to review...and first time writing a lemon scene...nervous..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am totally sorry I haven't updated in a while, kinds been having writers block.. I had to force this chapter out, Rose tied me to my desk chair and threatened me, she would eat all my food, not let me for potty, and she would make-out with Dimitri if I didn't get this out...she is so mean. :..(**

**Rose: Well I wouldn't have to be all Bitchy if you got off your ass and finished a damn chapter a day, that's not that hard you know.**

**Me: Oh, really, I don't see you writing shit! don't judge me! (Bitch)**

**Rose: Bitch, I WILL kick your ass if you continue running your mouth.**

**Dimitri: Roza, calm down love. Sweetnessnme you started this story, it is your responsibility to finish it. You have readers wanting to know what is going on, when you wait to long you are hurting them, and yourself. You have a reputation to make and uphold.**

***silence***

**Me: Damn, your right. *sigh in defeat* I'm sorry Dimka, I try harder now. For you and my readers.**

**Rose: What about me! This story is about me!**

**Me: Rose no one cares about you, if I wanted to I could write myself in here as Dimka's love interest and have you run over by a bus. **

**Rose: *snort* No you can't no one would read a story with out me in it.**

**Me: Really? you sure about that? They have hundreds where the story isn't about you, in fact several where your D-E-A-D!**

**Rose: WHAT, NO FU-**

**Dimitri: ROZA! **

**Rose: Sorry Comrade, **

**Me: He's good.**

**Rose: Yup, and he is all mine.**

**Me: For now.**

**Rose: Bitch Pleeease! **

**Dimitri: Sweetnessnme doesn't own V.A. or any characters affiliated with it. **

**Rose: Though bitch wishes**

**Me: Hey!**

**Rose: Well it's true, you don't own but you wish you did.**

**Me: damn, yeah that's true.**

**Rose: Duh!**

**Me: Do you always have to have the last word, seriously?**

**Rose: Yup**

**Dimitri: Enough let's start the story.**

Chapter 7

_Cliff, ha, yeah right that's like the kiddy pool compared to the dive I just took of the Olympic size orgasm I just had. He pumped a few more time before he released into me. Collapsing on me he just laid there breathing heavily for a few mins. _

_I was in cloud nine. I drifted off to sleep, unable to keep my eyes open after that._

**(RPOV)**

After I had that 'no-word-to-discribe-orgasm' I didn't wake back up for several days later. I think it was a mixture between Comrade taking too much blood, and malnourishment. Considering I had been 'giving' blood everyday for the last two weeks, only having enough food to sustain me. I know Comrade didn't want me getting my full strength back. Of course I didn't know that at the time, to high on endorphins. Since the 'Orgasm-from-the-Gods' or OFG as I was calling it, He has not bit me or sexed my up again, much to my serious disappointment. After the withdraw, shakes, fever, gitter, ect. Your brain starts to clear, It took me roughly a week after waking up to realize what he was doing.

Keeping me weak, so I couldn't fight and win. Keeping my high so I won't want to fight or escape. I already knew he had tried to seduce me to accept his offer to have him 'Awaken' me. It really is a miracle I held off as long as I have. In the middle of my withdraws I actually said 'I changed my mind, I wanted to be awaken'. Luckily I said it to a human servant in the house and she understood what I said. She told me that after I was changed I wouldn't want the endorphins, cause they wouldn't do anything for me then. Well, we couldn't have that now can we! I changed my mind. I just wanted the next hit so bad, I started to scratch at myself. Causing ugly marks and scratches on me, Dimitri hated it, called me ugly and several other unflattering words. He stopped coming to see me after that, claiming he didn't have time for less than perfect.

_'Ouch, much'_

**2 weeks later (DPOV)**

"Dimitri, I'm losing my patients. I said you could awaken her that was why I let you bring her here. You promised she would be a asset to our team. I NEVER said you could keep her as a pet, or that I would allow you to play house with her."

"Gretal, I understand it has taken longer than we discussed. I want her to come willingly, Roza is a very stubborn person. If I were to change her against her will she will kill me when she awakens."

Gretal my old mentor adjusted her seat behind her large white antic desk. We were in her office on the second floor, the only place in her Estate that isn't impregnable. She had a weakness for beautiful antics, this house being one of them. Until I came and re-enforced not only the house but grounds surrounding it. It was almost impossible to escape or break-in. The only weak spot was here, but Gretel had refused to change anything about her office, she claimed it was more secure because she was almost always in it. There for it was guarded.

While this exchange was going on Ronda the human servant I had watching over Roza slid into the room and whispered something in Nathan's ear. Even with my heightened hearing I couldn't make out everything they said, only catching a word here or there. 'Pet', 'sick', 'hurry' was it. I hated Nathan he was the pathetic warm that changed me, I didn't care about being changed, just by whom did the changing. Nathan didn't have 10% of my skill and he knew it. He knew he couldn't control me like he had hoped. Gretal couldn't even control me, She knew I was only here still cause of Roza, I only 'obeyed' to keep my Roza safe, and because I had some respect left for my old mentor. I hated how Nathan followed me in here anytime I came to talk to Gretal.

Ever since the 'incident' with Nathan sneaking into my room and attacking Roza, It has been extremely tense between us, more than usual. I've already kicked his ass several times. Only to back off after I break something of his. Shortly after the attack on Roza, I ate his blood bag. He hated me already that was his last straw he tried everything he could to get Gretal to through me out if not just kill me. Wasn't gonna happen though, Gretal had just recently made me her second, if something happens to her all this, and everyone here were mine, including ебарь.(fucker)

"Than Nathan can awaken her."

"What!" we both said, I was standing a few feet in front of the desk, Nathan Shot up out of his seat by the door.

"If you don't awaken her Dimitri then Nathan will."

"Over my dead body will his filthy hands go near MY ROZA!" I shouted the end, Gretal rolled her eyes.

"If you or he does not then I will finish her, permanently!"

Our gazes locked, she was pushing me beyond my control, why did people think I had some super control; I don't and she was right on the line.

A cough interrupted our silent battle. Nathan walked up to the desk, still staying as far as possible from me.

"Dick-mitri, can't change her, nor can I."

"Then I will finish this." Gretal said as she stood up from her desk to walk around the desk for the door.

"NO!" I growled, they couldn't, wouldn't touch her, she was mine!

"Gretal, you can't kill her either." he said as if talking to a imbecile.

Gretal turned growling with a snarl on her lips, her warning was clear, _'show respect when you talk to me or you won't live to regret it'. _

Nathan stood straighter, clearing his throat he continued with fear and grudging respect in his voice.

"What is going on Nathanal" I had lost my patience I started to stalk him, this time I had no plans to stop till he was dead at my feet.

"I, um, that is, Ron-"

"Spit it out Nathanal!" Gretal was done playing his game as well.

"Ronda has just informed me that she believes our little pet is expecting."

It was a moment for me to understand what he ment, I stopped dead in my tracks. No this can't be, it isn't possible.

Gretal had not come to my realization yet.

"How can she be expecting anyone, she has been on lock down for the last month. If they knew where she was they couldn't come to get her anyway. She is just a lowly-damphir, a Blood-Whore-" That was all she got out before she went flying across the room into the farthest wall from us.

My hand stung from the force I had backhanded her with, I ignored it I was use to pain. Nathan looked wide-eyed as if I just sprouted 3 heads and 5 tails out of my neck.

"No one calls Roza that, you will address her with respect." I didn't even recognize my voice anymore.

Gretal was still down on the floor half in half out of the room through the hole in the wall now.

"She is dead, собака." (dog)

I knew that if she finished getting up she would put the order out and Roza would be dead with-in the hour. I couldn't let that happen she is mine, the thought of any other hands on her, near her I saw red.

Next thing you know I'm standing in front of Gretal, as she looked up to me, I reached down grabbing her around the neck and lifted her in the air, so close to my face. To anyone else it would seem we were kissing, I looked into her eyes, fear and anger swam in them, I smirked.

"No one touches My Roza or My child."

Understanding flashed in her eyes, "When, how? You were never to have slept with her." Anger and Jealousy were prominent in her face, fear was still there though.

"It doesn't matter, they are MINE. No one will touch them."

"Who will stop me? They are abominations"

I smiled, she knew what was coming. Her eyes started to bug out her head, she opened her mouth to yell for help.

I squeezed her throat so tight her neck snapped, I then grabbed her hair, pulled hard and quick. A sickening ripping sound then I dropped her now detached head on the floor of her precious office. I tossed her body into the fire roaring in her large fireplace, not a few feet from me. I turned on my heels, my eyes locking with Nathan.

He was paler than I'd ever seen him. I wanted so badly to point out that could have been him, so many times over; but I kept my mask in place.

"What all did Ronda say, Nathanal" my voice broached no argument.

"I told you, sir" his voice squeaked at the end on 'sir'

"I want word for word what she said, now"

Nodding quickly he started, "She came in said she had new for me." he looked seriously scared to continue, but knowing either way he was probably going piss me off he continued.

"I had Ronda keeping tabs on our pe- I mean Your Roza, she told be about her being sick for days on end. I thought maybe it was the endorphin withdraw, but Ronda was persistent in her reports. Roza-"

He stopped when I growled at his use of her name, recognizing my emotion he quickly changed.

"Rose, had already got out of the 'withdraws' she was walking around and talking acting normal, but she was still having morning sickness, she also had been sleeping more than normal. Ronda also said she had yet to have her 'friend'." He said looking really uncomfortable, shrugging he continued.

"Ronda believes that she is pregnant, and asked if I would call a doctor to verify this."

"Does Roza know anything?"

"No, sir, not that I know of. Ronda doesn't talk to her, she just observes."

"Fine, I will get a Doctor here. not a word to her or Ronda."

He nodded placed his right fist over his heart bowing slightly then turned to walk out the room. Before he opened the door to leave I called over to him.

"Nathanal,"

"Yes, sir" he said as he quickly turned around to face me.

"You are to stay away from her still, and know that I have kept you alive for a reason, but that can quickly change. Don't tempt me." I growled the warning at the end.

I saw him gulp, nod then slip out the door.

What the hell was I going to do, what if she really was pregnant with my child, I didn't even know that was possible.

"Oh, Roza" I sighed as I picked up the phone to start work.

**ok, So please don't forget to R&R (read & review) I live for that stuff. I promise I will post twice in one day if I get 5 reviews on one chapter! **

**No shame in my game of bribing you guys :)**

**What do you want should she be prego? **

**if so**

**Boy or Girl?**


	8. Chapter 8

**_As promised 2 chapters in one day :) both over 1k each :)_**

**_Just a warning this chapter gets a little heavy/scary...just so you know._**

**_Enjoy :) Also I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns it all..._**

_"Oh, Roza" I sighed as I picked up the phone to start work._

**(RPOV)**

I awoke to the bed dipping under someones weight, then a large cold hand rested on my forehead. I opened my eyes already knowing who it would be, his aftershave was unmistakable. I hadn't seen him in almost three weeks, a small part of me was scared of why he was here. Another bigger part hoped he was here to bite me. I know they think they got me over the desire, need or want of the endorphins but I was just smart enough to get those idiots out of my face. They only sent humans in here and lately on that annoying dark haired women that protected Nathan when he tried to 'snack' on me. Ronda I think her name is, she follows me everywhere even the bathroom when she is here.

There is also another (the biggest part) that is just happy to see my Russian God. I missed not only his bites, but him. His soft silky hair, his chocolate eyes. I reached up to run my fingers through said hair, only to have my arm stop just off the pillow. I heard a jingling sound of metal on metal, I looked up to see my arms cuffed to the bed.

In true Rose Hathaway style I had to say the comment in my head, "Kinky, didn't know you floated that way Comrade. I'm game if you wanna play though." I said suggestively.

Sighing he got up, turning his back to me, not like I was going anywhere seeing as I am now chained to our bed. He started talking to someone else in the room, I didn't know we had company.

"She won't stop you do your exam," turning his head just so his eyes caught me in the corner of his eyes he continued.

"Make sure your accurate, and quick." with that he walked out the door.

What the hell, who was he talking to, what exam, make what quick? Fuck Rose what have you got yourself into this time. As I did a mental freak out a middle-aged man came over to me. He sat on the foot of the bed next to my feet, pulling over a rolling TV tray covered with scary metal instruments, 'Torture'. That was what this was, well fuck. Scared out of my mind I did the only thing I know how to do, fight. I would fight physically and verbally as best I could.

"Hey doc, thanks for the thought, but I won't be needing your services today" I said with my best man-eater smile.

The guy looked green in the face, he was sweating slightly, and was most differently human. He said nothing in response he just reached over putting his hands on my thighs. Taking a breath he reached higher up on my thighs.

_OH, HELL NO, Dimitri wouldn't let this happen right? This is a dream right, and nightmare. Yeah that had to be it._

I had tensed up when he came over, even more when he went to touch me, but was still frozen when he grabbed my underwear and pulled them down quickly. I stopped breathing all together, I think I was in some form of shock. I just couldn't believe that after 18 years of dealing with guys hitting on me and even forcing themselves on me. I was about to be raped by some strange middle-aged human man, with the apparent blessing of my boyfriend/lover, the only man I have EVER let touch me!

I was pulled out of my mental shock when he tried to push my legs up and open.

_FUCK NO!_

Why was I just laying here taking this I'm Rose Damn Hathaway, no one touches me without my permission. I remembered my training pulling one of my right leg back while my left leg pushed him back a little, my right flew through the air and clocked him right in the face. He flew back, up ending over the footboard of the bed. In his momentum of falling of the bed, he knocked over his tray of 'goodies' causing a load crashing sound. In seconds Dimitri came flying back in to room, anger and distaste on his handsome features. He leaned down grabbing the back of the humans collar and literally picked him up off the floor. He turned to the tray now on the floor, picking up a needle labeled something in russian, and popped the top. Came over to the bed next to my head, putting his knee on my chest, so I couldn't move as he pushed the needle into my arm.

I hate needles, and he was not being gentle, so I screamed. What ever he put in me burned, he pulled the needle out of my arm but left his knee on me as I thrashed around. I don't know how long I screamed, yelled, cursed, him, his mother (which I felt bad for later cause I really love Olena) as time went on, my legs started to feel loose and jelly like. Wondering what was happening to me, it was beginning to get harder and harder to move. I could still feel my legs but my response time from my brain giving a command to my legs was painfully slow, till none at all. It was like I was paralyzed, but I could still feel.

Dimitri removed his knee from my stomach, turned and walked out the door again, but not before he threw one last warning over his shoulder.

"Time is ticking Dr."

With that he was gone. For the next 30mins I silently cried, 'Doc', he took blood, listened to my heart, checked my eyes, ears and throat. After that I started to relax, he was starting to seem like a legitimate Dr. until the second part of the exam started, stuck things in me, stretched my down there, it was painful and humiliating. I couldn't even muster up my usual Rose chit, I felt hollow and used. Finally it was over, he stood up collected his things then walked over to the door. Knocking shortly after it opened he walked out, hopefully never to see me again. Dimitri came over to the bed, I hadn't even heard him walk in. He reached down to caress my cheek, I jerked my head away biting my cheek, staring at the wall across the room like it was the most interesting thing ever. All the time praying he just leaves, and he did. I heard him sigh and then the door open and closed.

I lay there staring at the ceiling crying, God, what had I done to deserve this?

_**You got lazy, and complacent that's what **_a voice that sounded like me but had the tone my mom usually used on me.

_No I haven't_ I replied

_**Yes you have, you should have tried to escape, not becoming his 'blood-whore'**_

_I did try! _I argued with myself

_**oh, yeah all of what 2-3 days. Wow, that's some effort there.**_

_Shut it, it was more like 4 days. It was useless, I couldn't do it._

_**Well Einstein you better think of something and quick, he use to protect you and you were as safe as you could have been in this situation. But now he is offering you up to others, you won't last longer here.**_

_No shit Sherlock, you think I haven't noticed this_

_**No you haven't, and don't say you have cause we both know that is bull, I am you, I know **_

_Fuck_

_**Yeah**_

_So what do we do?_

_**We? we are you, You need to figure this out. You are Rosemarie Elinor Hathaway, you kick ass and take names. Take a breath and calm down, then think.**_

_Right_

_**And one more thing**_

_What_

_**Stop talking to yourself, that is a sign your going insane!**_

With that I took a deep breath than started thinking.

**Hey by the way thank you for the reviews means a lot you guys are really helping keeping this story going, thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so this is the second chapter :) over 1k word yay :) Enjoy**

**Please don't forget to R&R**

**Richelle Mead owns V.A. not me...yet...mwahahaha ~.~**

**(DPOV)**

I walked into the lab I had set up for the Dr. I got to take care of Roza. He was very good at what he does, but had been having issue's financially lately. He was easy to buy, he was 5'9 in his mid-late 40's, sandy blond hair a little on the heavy side. I walked to him as he was hunched over a microscope.

"Anything"

"Yes, she is defiantly pregnant, by the looks of it I'd say 4 - 5 weeks. I took the DNA sample you requested, I'm processing that now."

"Tell me how this is possible, I thought our codes were incompatible"

"Well strictly speak they should be, I've studied the two samples you gave me some time ago."

"Then how!" I was losing my patience with him, plus I was hungry I hadn't eaten in days trying to get this all set up.

"Well the best example I can give you is, when we cross bred a lion and a tiger. Both in a the big Cat family, as you and Mrs. Belikov are still 'Homo sapiens' there are several breads in this. As are in the Feline's, I'm sure you hear that they successfully bred a tiger and lion together, making a breed all onto itself."

"Yes I heard, a 'liger' stupid name, but as far as I know it is also incapable of reproducing."  
"Yes, Sir, but not every cross-breed is that way. There would be no way to tell on the baby yet."

"How much longer for the other results?"

"Another day for the DNA test, another couple of days for the others."

"Fine, but make sure you are accurate." with that I turned and left to hunt. If I stayed here any longer I was going to eat him and possibly a few others. I hadn't eating since shortly after my battle with Gretal. To heal my wounds faster I snacked on Ronda, She really had outworn her welcome. I was greatful she caught Roza's pregnancy but she was a spy for Nathan. I couldn't wait to get rid of him, I let him believe I had some great purpose for him. I just really wanted to fuck with him, death was to easy and quick for him he should have to suffer. Smiling my evil smirk I walked out into the night, heading to the sights and sounds of the city.

**4 hours later**

I had fed at several different night clubs, quite full now I rubbed my stomach as I smelled a memorable smell, Cloves.

I looked around listening for anything, That's when I heard them a few streets over.

I headed in their direction, not wanting to be seen or scented so I climbed up the fire escape to my left and scalled the short building. Sitting on the roof top I watched and listened at the group I was sure would come eventually.

Below me stood Princess Dragonmir, Christian, Eddie, an alchemist, Zemy? Some guardians and Adrian, I knew he'd be here. Little shit always wanted my Roza, the beast inside was clawing to get out and rip his head off. I had sated my appetite so I wasn't itching for blood. It was animistic, I knew he wanted what was Mine and mine ALONE!

Gripping the roof top trying to get the beast under control, I heard some of what they were talking about.

"You sure we are in the right place Mr. Mazur?" Lissa asked

"Yes." was Zemys only response

"What I don't understand is why we are even doing this?" Christian said with annoyance and fear in his voice, I doubt the others could hear it but I could.

"What? you don't want to save Rose! then why did you even come Christian!" Lissa was scared, they all were I could smell it, but she also had anger and I was feeding off it.

"Liss I didn't mean it like that, of course I want to save her. I just don't understand why we are meeting a stranger in a back ally, a stigoi on top of it, who says he has information for us. Doesn't that just scream ambush to you, just a little."

To cover his fear he let his sarcasm come out, just like Roza would do. They were so much alike maybe that was why they loved to bicker and argue so much. I knew even though they fight like cats and dogs, Roza loved him like a brother, and Lissa like a sister. Maybe I will change them so she won't be so lonely.

I heard footsteps approtching,

"A bit to late to back out now." a familure voice spoke from the darkness.

"Are you the one who has the information?"

"Princess Dragonmir, maybe you should let the big boys deal with things. Your naivety will get you killed as well as others." he chuckled

Christian put his arm around Lissa pulling her behind him in a protective position. The mystery man walked forward a little more so I could see what he was wearing but not his face yet.

Zemy stepped forward, "We had a deal, do you have it."

"Yes," as he said this he pulled out an envelope handing it over to Zemy. As he handed it over leaning forward slightly I finally say his face, Nathan. I knew he would betray me, I wanted to jump down there and rip his head off but patience, I will see how this plays out.

"Everything is set up, in 3 days he is set to travel he should be gone for a few days. Rose isn't fit to travel, he has already asked me to stay and watch her. on the second day me and my group will be out feeding, at that time you will 'rescue' your friend."

"Why are we making a deal with them?" asked the alchemist.

"What's in it for you?" asked Eddie

Smiling wide "That's for me to know, and you to find out." with that he turned and took off before they even blinked. I rose from my hiding spot and to off home.

Back home I walked into our room, Roza was sleeping deeply on the bed, sitting down I looked over at her jewelry among all the trinkets I had given her there was a simple Silver ring I hadn't remembered her ever wearing before. I picked it up I was obviously a mans ring and way to big for Roza, that started a fire in my stomach.

_Why was she wearing someone else's ring_

Slipping it on to see if it was fit for me, I felt a hot then cold rush through me. Looking down at Roza I moved the hair out of her face. leaning down kissing her cheek, then her full lips. Hmm it was like the most intoxicating wine. Scooting down further I lifted her shirt running my hand over her still flat abdomen I leaned forward and kissed her belly, right where 'OUR' child rested.

"I love you, барашек" (Little lamb)

**Please don't forget to R&R also wanna know should they have a Girl or Boy?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the *love* made my day seriously. found I had time, and with ya'll encouraging words I am posting another chapter today. :) enjoy**

**R&R**

**Rose: Chic don't own anything, thought she wishes she owned MY Comrade,**

**Me: Comrade tell her-**

**Rose: DON'T call him that! That is MY nickname for him. Bitch I will kick your ass!**

**-,-**

**Rose: What I thought, annnyway, Richelle Mead owns all rights and I own Comrade. Now you can start the story already.**

_"She saved all our lives on those." Christian said he looked down thoughtfully than raised his head to look at Sage. "Alright I'm in."_

_"Me to" Mia said._

_"I will be there for Rose." Jill replied._

_"You don't have to ask," Lissa commented_

_the room was quiet all eyes were on Eddie, "Fine I'm in."_

_"Well Sage, Do you have a plan, it looks like our merry band is of to Russia. "_

Chapter 10

**(APOV)**

We had been in Russia for close to a month, Chomping at the bits to get this plan started. Shortly after our 11 hr. flight 2 train rides, and driving the rest of the way. We finally made it to Novis-something or another. We didn't leave court right away, after Sage floored all of us and we all agreed to this suicide mission. We went back to court to make legit reasons why we were all going to Russia. The hardest was Eddie, and Jill. Eddie being a court Guardian couldn't just pick-up and go. I had to 'sweet-talk' my great aunt Tatiana & influence so they would assign Eddie to me as a guardian while traveling.

Jill was trickier, she was not only a minor, but school was starting soon. arguments, compromises, and Compulsion finally got it to where she could go, but she had to keep up her studies, and a Guardian from the school was coming with us to watch over Jill, since technically she was their obligation.

We took the Monarch plane so we made good time, in comfort and style. We had to pair up for sleeping arrangements for the train rides. Lissa & Christian, Mia & the schools new guardian Kelvin Vladimirescu, Eddie took Jill since Kelvin took to guarding Mia instead. So that left and myself. At first it was tense, she was uncomfortable being stuck so close to all of us, when we all started breaking up into smaller groups for the night, she seemed a little less tense. Maybe it was just to many of us 'Evil creatures' at once to deal with. When she realized everyone was pairing up and she would not be in a room with a girl, but me she so still I thought she'd pass out. She stiffly stood up then walked to the room we were to share, walked in leaving the door open. When I walked in she was sitting on her bed staring out the window, her hands fisted together between her legs. I could hear her heart beat frantically beating and the slight sweet sweat smell, she was nervous. I couldn't help but smirk, not many people where scared of me when I was being charming or just me, in fact most just brushed me off. Leaning against the door I looked at how truly beautiful she was, now she wasn't my little damphir, but she was beautiful in her own way. Short Sandy blond hair neatly kept, I longed to run my fingers in her hair and mess it up. Her lips were slightly plump, looking like they were swollen from kissing already. Staring at them I say her perfectly pink tounge flick out her lips licking them then darting back in, bringing her bottom lip in slightly where she nibbled on it. I saw the slight pink color on her cheeks heating up to a rosie red. Looking down at her body, in a pant suit, with cream slacks and a baby blue long sleeve dress shirt, neatly buttoned and tucked into her pants. She was so neat and tidy I just wanted to 'mess' her up. She was to skinny I'd change that soon, wait when did I decide I'd do anything with her. Well when in Rome right.

"Is there anything you need? Your just standing there." Sydney's voice sounded husky and nervous. This was going to be good.

I walked into the room shutting the door with my foot as I walked further in. I stopped right in front of her. Squatting down so we were closer to eye level, I reached up brushing her hair back, smiling inside at messing up her hair already. Leaning forward I brushed my lips against hers, all while keeping eye contact, willing her not to freak out and try to stake me or something, she didn't. She leaned forward closing the distance between us.

God this was amazing, the electricity shooting through us was shocking. I had never felt like this even with little Damphir. With that thought in my head I instantly felt guilty. Here I was on my way to rescue the girl I had stalked for months, begging her to give me a chance and finally she agrees to it. I'm here making out with a Human, not just any human but an alchemist and one of her friends on top of it. I'm a dirt bag, shit. With that I pulled back, the confused and shocked look on her face was funny, and a crazy turn on. Taking a breath I stood up and sat on my bed.

Putting as much distance between us as I could, looking at her again I saw hurt plain and clear there. I wanted so bad to explain but it wouldn't have changed anything I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I stood up walking out of the room, closing the door behind me. Heading to the drink cart I needed something strong.

Walking down the hall I walked past Jill & Eddie's door which wasn't closed all the way I saw them curled up together in the same bed fully clothed asleep, Jill had a happy safe smile on her lips, and Eddie and a stupid goofy grin on his lips. Lucky man was all I could think about. closing their door all the way. I continued to the drink cart.

When we had made our destination, we were met with non-other that Abe Mazur, a mobster style Moroi, most knew about him. He quickly made it clear he was running the show, and we were going to follow his plan no exceptions.

We wanted to dive right in, He told us we had to wait for 're-enforcement' and he said he had a informant who was going to give us more info on the house and situation.

After 2 weeks I was losing my patience.

"Mazur, where are these 're-enforcement' you talked about, and your so called informant?" I couldn't hold my impatience back anymore.

"Right, are they walking or something, cause if that is the case I think they are going backwards." Christians snarky attitude was getting worse by the day.

We had stayed in a 3,000 sq ft. pint-house in downtown Novis-whatever. We were all going a little stark crazy. Not that we were being cooped up or anything, we went out a lot actually. I just think we all wanted to get Rose, now that we knew she was close, in arms reach. God only knows what they have done to her, we hadn't been able to find anymore about her, their 'spy' hadn't seen or heard about her in weeks. I was getting scared for her, I think everyone else was to.

In the time we have been here, Mia & Kelvin became a couple, as did Jailbait & Eddie, something about suicide missions really brings out the romantic side in people. Nothing has happened since the train with Sydney and me, but we both send glance at each other when we think the others aren't watching.

"re-enforcement are close but wont make a move til we get more info. We will be meeting my informant next week, patience Ivoskiov." as he said that he place a firm hand on my shoulder and squeezed painfully down, I almost buckled. Making eye contact he stepped closer to me whispering in my ear, "Don't question me son, I know all about your relationship with my baby girl, I will make you wish you were dead if you keep it up."

Gulping I nodded my head in understanding, he let me go then walked away, rubbing the spot that now was gonna be bruised that was for sure.

Another 2 weeks later, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Sydney, Abe, some of his hired guardians, myself were waiting a back ally, this just screamed 'Set-Up'

"You sure we are in the right place Mr. Mazur?" Lissa asked

"Yes." was Abe's only response

"What I don't understand is why we are even doing this?" Christian asked.

"What? you don't want to save Rose! Then why did you even come Christian!" Lissa was scared, we all were.

"Liss I didn't mean it like that, of course I want to save her. I just don't understand why we are meeting a stranger in a back ally, a stigoi on top of it, who says he has information for us. Doesn't that just scream ambush to you, just a little."

"A bit to late to back out now." a male voice spoke from the darkness.

"Are you the one who has the information?"

"Princess Dragonmir, maybe you should let the big boys deal with things. Your naivety will get you killed as well as others." he chuckled

Christian put his arm around Lissa pulling her behind him in a protective position. The mystery man walked forward a little more so I could see his pale skin and red ringed eyes.

Abe stepped forward, "We had a deal, do you have it."

"Yes," as he said this he pulled out an envelope handing it over to Abe.

"Everything is set up, in 3 days he is set to travel he should be gone for a few days. Rose isn't fit to travel, he has already asked me to stay and watch her. On the second day me and my group will be out feeding, at that time you will 'rescue' your friend." he sneered.

"Why are we making a deal with them?" asked the alchemist.

"What's in it for you?" asked Eddie

Smiling wide "That's for me to know, and you to find out." with that he turned and took off before we even blinked.

As everyone talked and started to leave I felt a pebble hit my shoulder, looking up I just saw a tall built man wearing a long leather duster floating in the breeze as he jumped off the roof that was above us.

_Dimitri, he knows. What is he gonna do to Rose now, he knows he is being betrayed?_

We got back to the Pint-house as soon as everyone was sitting down in the living room I told them what I saw.

"Dimitri knows."

"What?" several said in varying shades of shock and disbelief.

"He was there tonight, I saw him."

"Adrian, I didn't see him how could you?" Eddie asked

"Where was he?" Abe said

"He was on the roof of the building I was leaning on, I felt something hit my shoulder as our 'guest' was leaving when I looked up I was him leaving"

"Are you sure it was him? Did you see his face?" Eddie was relentless

"Yes, Castiel. How many giants do you know walking around with shoulder length hair wearing a long leather duster? walking silently and jumping off 4 story roofs?"

With that everyone was quite for a moment, taking it all in. Our plan we had been waiting and hoping on had failed before we ever really started.

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Jailbait.

Everyone looked over at Abe, raising his hands up in a surrender jester "I'm still thinking, we could chance sticking to the plan, but He probably expects that. Did he see you see him?" I shook my head no. I was positive.

"Then he would be expecting us then, our best bet is to struck before he has time to either flee with her or prepare a strong defence."

"He said Rose isn't able to travel, what do you think he ment by that?" ask Lissa, I had been woundering that as well.

Abe sat down on the couch opening the envelope he had in his hand, he pulled out a few papers and pictures, some of Rose, and one paper looked like a Doctors note, like a script. The look on Abe's face was sick and fuming all at the same time. He wasnt to kill someone and badly. dropping everything on the coffee table he stood up and walked out on the deck. Lissa who had been sitting next to him reached out grabbing and reading the script, only to drop it as well and put a hand over her mouth silently crying. I was getting scared what was wrong with her?

Christian leaned over to comfort Lissa and grabbed the paper as well reading it, taking a breath,"Shit."

"What is it Christian, Is Rose ok, she isn't turned is she?" Jill's voice was high-pitched and bordering on breaking.

"No, she isn't changed. By what this paper says, our Rosie is expecting a little bundle of joy. Possibly 4-5 weeks along."

"Shit" Eddie and I said at the same time.

"How is that even possible?" Kelvin asked

Lissa dropped on the floor between the couch she had been sitting gon and the coffee table and started shuffling through the pictures.

"Lissa, calm down love." Christian wrapped a arm around her waist and rested his head on top of her's.

"It's gotta be here I know I saw it, ha!" she said as she grabbed a small 4x6 picture mostly black but had grey and white wavy lines through it. In the middle of it looked like a alien waving at us.

_OH, MY GOD, she really is pregnant!_

It was quite for a moment, then Abe came walking back in, phone in hand. Ok, everyone go get some rest, re-enforcement will be here in the morning. we struck at 11am!

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R...WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY OR GIRL?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, So I was motivated to write more, and was bored so I cranked this out, but it became WAY longer than I was expecting. Will update more soon promise :)**

**I own NOTHING, Richelle Mead owns all but Kelvin and extras...**

_OH, MY GOD, she really is pregnant!_

_It was quite for a moment, then Abe came walking back in, phone in hand. "Ok, everyone go get some rest, re-enforcement will be here in the morning. we strick at 11am!" _

**(RPOV)**

I woke up, I had a dream where Dimitri came in and kissed me then my stomach, whispering something in Russian. It was sweet, like he was a normal damphir again. The dream was so real I thought it was for a bit, but like most things it faded as he walked out on me again.

I had come up with a plan but everything I thought I was able to go through with it, I realize I can't. No matter what he did to me I still loved him.

Sighing I turned to through my feet over the edge of the bed to get up, hearing paper crumple. Looking down I pulled a piece of wrinkled folded paper on the bed.

_This wasn't here last night when you went to bed._ I thought to myself, opening it I saw my name on the top of the page. This looked like a medical form,

Weight, Height, Age, Sex, ext. all on there. Reading further down on the page there were several test mentioned.

H1N1 - negative

Pregnancy - Positive

D.N.A - N/A

I forgot how to breathe, They had run test on me, when? Of course, that was what 'Dr.' was doing. Why not tell me though, how did he know when I didn't even know or suspect? Was this his plan all along?

_OMG, that was it, that's why he finally went all the way with me, so I would get pregnant. Was he going to use this baby as leverage to make me change over? No, no. He wouldn't do that, not Dimitri, he wouldn't do that to me, would he?_

**You seem to forget he is a M-O-N-S-T-E-R! Snap out of it little girl, time to grow up. Saddle up and realize he doesn't care, the Dimitri you love isn't here anymore, it's you or him..chose!**

_I don't think I can.._

I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud.

"You don't think you can do what?"

Turning quickly to the door, I saw I wasn't alone. In the door way in all his 6'7 glory my Russian God/Jailer, he was not happy looking.

"I," I looked around the room quickly, for any excuse, my eyes landed on the food tray in his hand. "I d-don't think I can eat anything." He raised his one eyebrow staring at me intently. I put my hands over my stomach unintentionally, "I mean my stomach has been turning, I probably won't be able to hold it down. I'd rather not throw up again." I said attempting some of my Hathaway charm.

It was lost on him cause his eyes were glued to my stomach, more so what was in my hands. Looking down I saw I still had the test result paper. _Shit_

"Where did you get that?" he growled

"It was on the bed when I woke up this morning." stick to as much of the truth as possible.

He stalked across the room to right in front of me snatching it out of my hands.

"Did you read it?" he practically snarled in my face, fear was coursing through me, not for me as much as for the new foren life form in me now.

"Yes," I barely got out before his hand impacted with my cheek, I flew over backward across the bed. Black spots danced across my vision, only to disappear as a sold weight was thrown on top of me. Looking up I saw Dimitri on top of me. Snarling like a animal.

"It had my name on it, I think I'm able to read it." I said with far more verbrado than I really felt I had. Realizing to late how stupid it was to talk back to him like this. His hand reached around my neck squeezing, I couldn't breath, the spots were back dancing away.

"You are MINE, you will do as I say when I say. Talk back to me and you wont live long enough to regret your next breath."

Stupid Rose, I really should learn how to keep my mouth shut, but for some reason in these situations I can't control my word vomit.

"Silly me, here I thought I was my own person and all, would you like anything else '_Master'_" I snarled the last word as best I could, considering I couldn't breath and that little speech just took the last bit of oxygen I had. His grip tightened, for a moment I thought I'd pushed him to far and he was going to break my neck. Instead he loosened his grip so I could get air in my lungs again. Looking in to his eyes I knew he wasn't back in control, this was it, it was now or never.

I reached up like I was going to caress his cheek, only to plant a solid hit on his jaw. Taken by surprise his weight shifted lower so I had more room to move. I took advantage of that, He quickly recovered, we wrestled around for a few. Neither really getting dominance long enough to pin the other. After what felt like hours, he finally pinned me. He was snarling and growling in my face just inches from my face. Before he knew what I was doing I kissed him. This wasn't like our other kisses, It was a longing, pain filled, good-bye kiss. He still had enough of my Dimirti that he read the kiss, but by then it was too late. I shoved the piece of metal he had broken off the bed in our scuffle, only to shove it in his heart. I knew it wouldn't kill him, it wasn't silver nor was it charmed. I would keep him out of commission long enough to hopefully get out, with some distance from here.

I could take the 'stake' with me I'd at least have a weapon but if I did he'd respond twice as fast, and I needed every second I could get. Deciding to leave it I jumped up rushing to the door as I realized I didn't know the code! _Shit!_

As I came to this realization the door busted open, crap they must have scenced something was wrong and come to check, I was in for the fight of my life. crouching I got into my fighting position.

_Bring it!_

**(CPOV) **Christian :)

I don't think any of us actually got sleep last night, at 7am Lissa and myself finally stopped pretending like we were sleeping. Going down stairs while Liss was in the shower I walked into the kitchen planning to start breakfast. Only to come up short Mia and Kelvin were at the Island washing and cutting fruit. Eddie and Jill stood close to each other over the stove stirring eggs, and Eddie was flipping french toast.

"Sweety watch out, the grits are boiling up they can splash and burn you." Eddie said softly to Jill. It still shocked me, Jill was only 15, but big, bad guardian Eddie who was always so serious being soft and sweet with her was, well weird.

I felt like her older brother I had a talk with them when it became obvious there was something going on. Both swore it was innocent, she wasn't ready for the 'heavy physical' relationship yet, this was also her first boyfriend, 'EVER'! Eddie was just as serious, of course can you imagine him as anything else, he knew she wasn't ready and he wouldn't push. plus she was his first 'serious' relationship, he wanted to take it slow. They hadn't even kissed yet, he really wanted to protect her and be with her in anyway he can that she needed him to be.

A timer went off when I noticed Adrian of all people pushing Eddie and Jill out the way to pull Bacon out the oven. scrapping them off and putting them on a rack to cool and drip the grease off. I saw Sydney in the corner of the kitchen buttering toast. Seem's like they all had it under control, I walked into the dinning room to set the table to be met with a room full of Guardians. One I recognized right away, Janine Hathaway stood in all her 5'ft glory at the head of the table next to Abe. On the table were several maps, some of the city, some of the countryside just outside city limits. The one they were all staring at was of a blueprints of a manor house and satellite photo's of a garden maze.

"Team A. will enter the Maze through here, on the East side of the house. You should come out by the back door, proceed with caution! Team B & C will enter through the North entrance ending by the front door. Stay together, remember you are the distractions. Make as much of a nuisance as possible. No noise though till you are out of the maze, If you do and they attack, you can get bottle necked in there. You'll be easy pickings, understood." Janine's voice was authoritive, and inspiring. Her plan was dangerous but was the best so far. You could tell the other guardians knew this. No one challenged her plan.

But me, who else.

"Your team is A team, the one going in to get Rose?" I asked from the doorway.

Looking up she saw it was me, smiling slightly, "Yes, I'm lead. Abe, Kale, Draks, Castiel, Michaels, Grace, are as well." All Guardians except for Abe, and it was obvious she didn't want him there either with her grinding his name out.

"Why is Abe going, you don't seem like you want him to?" I asked, I saw Abe sneer at me through the corner of my eyes, but kept my focus on Janine.

"Because, I'm her father and I will be there for her. If not for me, you all would be sitting back in the states sucking your thumbs still, little boy." with every word he said his voice got colder and harsher, if it wasn't for the fact I was talked to like that by people most of my life, I might have coward. But I was use to it so it didn't bother me.

Shrugging I continued "I'm going with you." I said as there were a few gasp behind me and Janine opened her mouth to start to turn me down, so I cut them all off.

"I'm your only FIRE user, here. I am also the only trained Moroi in offensive magic, as well as hand to hand fighting. I can Light them up as you guys stake. It's not that hard-" Abe interrupted me.

"Your not the only fire user boy, nor the only Moroi who can throw a punch."

"Your a fire user?" Jill asked from behind me.

Abe flicked his wrist out, when fire shot out from his palm in the form of a snake, slithering close to me, I didn't have the most patients on most days, let alone today. I opened my hand palm up as what looked like lava melted threw my finger, only when it got so far, it mixed together and formed into a phenox. Swooping catching the snake in it's claws and tearing into it. I jerked my hand inhaling both flames.

Gasps were heard through out the room, then silence as Abe and I locked our gazes.

"That explains her fire attitude, and smoken body" Adrian said breaking the tense air.

"Of course she is my daughter after all." Abe smirked, and like that the stare down broke.

"Fine, Ozera on A team, No more changes," I saw Lissa go to say something to be stopped again.

"No, Princess. You will be staying here with Ms. Manstroni, Sage, Guardians Krest & James. You are to important to risk, I don't even want Lord Ivoskiov going, but since you can't be there, he would be a great assist in minor healings. I'm sorry Princess but that decision is final." With that Mia popped in and announced Breakfast was ready and they everyone need to eat for strength for the battle. After Breakfast we loaded up in 3 8 passenger SUVS and took off on our rescue mission.

_Let the fun begin!_

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R**

**I seriously live for them guy's :) Send me love please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope ya'll enjoy...was crying while writing this, Let me know what ya'll think...if you find it emotional or not. **

**Richelle Mead owns V.A. no me.**

**(RPOV)**

As I came to this realization the door busted open, crap they must have scenced something was wrong and come to check, I was in for the fight of my life. crouching I got into my fighting position.

_Bring it!_

**(CPOV)**

After Breakfast we loaded up in 3 8 passenger SUVs and took off on our rescue mission.

_Let the fun begin!_

**(RPOV)**

I was crouched ready to attack as the door swung open I charged, the element of surprise was on my side but only for so long. I struck out catching my enemy in the face, only realizing my opponent is for once shorter than me, _wait what?_

Looking at her I was shocked to see my mom! What the hell was she doing here, looking into her eyes relief flooded through me, before I knew what I was doing or making a conscience decision to do it I was in her arms hugging her, trying my hardest not to cry like a baby. swallowing my tears and emotions I pulled back to see Abe, my dad.

"Boy, your a sight for sore eyes." I said to him in my usual snarky tone. He smiled grabbing my hand and we ran down the hall to the back stairs. I only made it down one flight before I was gasping for air and ready to collapse.

"Rose, now is not the time to rest. We have to move our decoy should be retreating by now."

_What the hell is she talking about, rest, decoy? _

Looking up into her face I showed what I hated to show, my weakness. I was in pain, and couldn't go on.

Abe saw it first, without asking or talking he stepped to me then scooped me up in his arms. Just like a father would carry his daughter to put her to bed.

"Janine, since I'm carrying Rose I can't use my hands for magic. You will be on your own."

"Aren't I always" was her only reply before she turned around and ran down the rest of the stairs, with Abe close behind. It amazed me how strong he was, not most Moroi can keep up with us guardians, let alone carry a person while doing so, but Abe was doing it.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs there were Stigoi waiting for us, mom kicked in fighting as hard as she could, she was so out numbered, she was amazing flying over one Strigoi head flipping around while in the air to shove her stake in to its heart from behind. Pulling out another stake twisting shoving her second one in the female Strigoi right behind her that was trying to sneak up on her. Pulling out the first stake throwing it at a third Strigoi who was heading right at us, it didn't go into his heart but his spinal cord right where his shoulders and neck met. It wouldn't kill him but would take him out for a few mins, while he healed enough to walk again, and the pain caused by the charmed stake would make it painful and longer seeing as it was still in his neck.

"Get her out of here!" my mom yelled at Abe, not bothering to turn around, she was engaged in a fourth opponent. All the fighting she had done today was taking its toll on her, she was missing simple hits and blocks. She wouldn't last much longer, but knowing my mom she would never admit it, _jee, wonder where I get it from!?_

Just was my dad turned to do as she said, the room light up in flames. Blue flames flew around the room lighting up the strigoi my mom had been fighting, then the other two that had come in the room without any of us noticing.

I looked over to see Christian slowly walking in the room, sweat running down his face and neck dripping in to his black wife beater, though he was paler than normal he was actually looking quite sexy. He stepped in front of Abe taking me out of his arms to carry me in his bridel-style. I couldn't take my eyes away from him, the testosterone was potent coming off him, staring at him, he wore a black wife beater, tucked in to black jean pants, that hugged his hips and butt. Black Martin boots closed out the outfit, nothing I hadn't seen him in before, but now he looked like the best piece of meat in veggie tray. My mouth watered, his hair was messy, his eyes seemed to be light up. I then realized he was staring at me as well, leaning forward he brushed his lips to mine briefly. Both of us inhaled at the same time, he leaned his forehead to mine.

"It's ok, 'WE' got you now." he said in a whisper barely audible. Wanting to break the tension in the room I had to be me.

"Eww, Chrissie your all sweaty."

He smirked, "I can't help it that I'm so hot, sweat just rolls off me." he said as he rubbed his sweaty forehead against mine. I screamed out wiggling in his arms.

"Gross, can't you, you know go perspire on someone else, you know NOT me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Awe, you don't like to get all 'hot & heavy' with me? Lissa likes it."  
"Good then she can have it." I said laughing

Then Eddie was there, "We need to go, the others have already retreated."

"Alright lets fall out." my moms voice was low but authoritive. As Christian carried me out looked around, the sun was high in the sky. It had to be around 12 or 1pm. We had enough of a head start to put some distance between us and them. I was happy and sad at the same time. We got to the mouth of the maze before everyone stopped, Christian put me in Eddie's arms, _What is this musical Rosie! _

Christian walked back toward the house a few feet with Abe, "Ready old man" he asked not even looking at Abe. I saw him stiffen, I thought I was the only one who called him that, it made me happy to hear it, Christian and I were like sister and brother, so much alike it seemed to fit he would call him that as well.

"Ready 'little boy" he smirked as Christian stiffened as well. They were shoulder to shoulder facing the house, watching them wondering what they were doing till I saw it.

Christian started moving his hands in patterns, it started out with just small yellow flames but quickly they turned into blue phenox's swirling around his hands then growing bigger swirled around his body. It was amazing to see I'd never seen him do this before, I was mesmerized that I hadn't seen my dad doing something similar with his hands til yellow sparks started. Quickly turning to dark red snakes slithered around him as well.

This was amazing I didn't even know Abe was a fire user, but didn't shock me with his attitude. Both raised their arms in the air, raising their flame spirits, then saying something they sent them at the house. The Snake wrapped around the Phenox before they hit the house, when they met the house it exploded, not all at once. It popped like mini bombs being set off. Once the house caught fire it quickly went up. I couldn't drag my eyes away, I just stared.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's over now, he can't hurt you anymore." Eddie cooed to me, I hadn't known it but I was crying, no, I was sobbing. Big whole body wrecking sobbed, I then realized I was staring at the window of were he had kept me prisoner, where he hit me, called me names, where he used me like a blood-whore, where I had begged him not to leave me, where he had made love to me, kissed me, hugged me, held me, where I had stabbed him, leaving him for dead. I couldn't breathe the memories flooded me, not only of our time here, but our good memories to. The cabin, the snow angels, the practices, stolen kisses, glances, touches, the lust spell, our talks. All of it, I was gasping for air, but nothing was coming. I felt like my world was crashing all around me, black spots dances around my vision. I had a huge hole in my chest where my heart use to be. My chest burned like it was on fire just as the house was.

I couldn't see the house anymore, but I kept trying to, I hadn't known I was screaming clawing at Eddie to take me back I wanted to 'save him'.

"Rose, Rose, ROSEMARIE! HE ISN'T COMING BACK, HE'S GONE!" Janine yelled at me grabbing my face between her hands forcing me to look at her. I saw tears in her eyes, falling down her face.

_Why was she crying?_

There was sorrow, fear, and worry in her eyes, why?

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry baby, but he is gone." she whispered to me as she rested her head on mine, still holding my face. I passed out shortly after that.

I woke up in a warm bed, with white sheets and comforter on top of me. I looked around the room, It was a really nice room, big, but bearly furnished. Moving my head over I saw a radio, turning it on I listened as a song came on I cried as I thought about Dimitri. I imagined him singing it to me, thinking about us. I laid down silently crying as I listened to the words.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**  
**I'll be the one, if you want me to.**  
**Anywhere I would've followed you.**  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

**And I am feeling so small.**  
**It was over my head**  
**I know nothing at all.**

**And I will stumble and fall.**  
**I'm still learning to love**  
**Just starting to crawl.**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**  
**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**  
**Anywhere I would've followed you.**  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

**And I will swallow my pride.**  
**You're the one that I love**  
**And I'm saying goodbye.**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**  
**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**  
**And anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**  
**Say something... **

I gasped feeling a flutter in my stomach, I reached down softly rubbing my stomach. That brought my 'dream' to my mind of Dimitri kissing and talking to our baby. For the first time since confronting his this morning I thought about the baby, I was going to have a baby, not just any baby, but Dimirti and mine's little miracle. Whether he had planned it or not I didn't care, he left me with a reminder of him. Smiling for the first time, a real smile, I couldn't even remember the last time I had.

"Don't worry little lamb, mommy will protect you, I will tell you all about your daddy. I won't let you forget me, it's just you and me now."

**R & R, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'm sorry, I am so sorry baby, but he is gone." she whispered to me as she rested her head on mine, still holding my face. I passed out shortly after that._

**_(rpov)_**

_"Don't worry little lamb, mommy will protect you, I will tell you all about your daddy. I won't let you forget me, it's just you and me now." _

**(RPOV)**

I awoke sometime later with a knock on my door. Opening my eyes I saw Lissa come in the room, she came over sliding in to bed with me. Leaning against the headboard I rested my head in her lap as she played with my hair, it was almost peaceful.

"So are you gonna tell me about it?" Lissa asked, I could hear the curiosity in her voice, but the pain and patience was there to.

Sighing I knew I'd had to do this sooner or later, I'd rather never but knowing Liss that's not an option. Might as well get it over now while I was feeling numb.

So I told her the story, how I asked Mason's ghost where Dimitri was, how I met and talked Sydney in to helping me get to Biai. About the Belikovs, leaving them. How I came here and finally found Dimitri. Him capturing me, 'torturing' me, finally to when we made love. The bite withdraws, the 'test' and finally the escape.

"I'm sorry Liss, I kissed Christian. It ment nothing I think it was the pressure and stress of the situation and here he came my night in 'shiny black armor' sort of." I was rambling, I didn't want her to hate me.

"Stop, just stop. I already know about it. Christian told me."

"He did?" I must have looked guilty and confused, not that I doubted him or anything it just surprised me. She was being nice to me, was she playing me?

"He was in tears, you know kinda like you are right now, thinking I'd hate you both."

"Well, shit Liss. Your not mad?"

She laughed, "No, I understand, I wasn't at first. I was mad, really pissed, but when he told me the rest. How he found you, he said you looked so broken. You needed a connection. That it didn't mean anything like our kisses, but like a life line."

"It did, I love you Liss I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"i know Rose, just as long as it doesn't happen again." She said all serious, then giggled shaking her head.

"What, what is it?"

"I just thought now we could talk about how we think Christian is at kissing." she laughed out loud as I rolled my eyes at her. Shifting to get up out of bed.

"What you doin?"

"I'm getting dressed for the day."  
"Why"

"Cause I'd kinda like to get out of here, I was kinda locked up in a room for God knows how long, now my moping pity party is over its time I get out. Plus I'm starving."

Lissa laughed, "Alright, I'll tell Christian to make you a plate, but Rose." she waited til I turned to look at her before she put that serious no nonescence face on. "You don't have to lie, I know your not over _him_, You don't have to act like you are. We all know you were in love with him. That's not something you just get over. Take your time, we are all here for you." With that she stood up and left me to get to dressed.

I sat down in the dining room, everyone got quite and just stared at me, Christian came over and put down a plate the side of frikin Texas in front of me.

"Guy's she's not gonna break, stop staring your freaking her out." he said as he pulled OJ in a glass for me, setting it down as well.

"Your waiting on her like she's carrying your baby, telling us to back off. Little boy you better recognized who your talken to." Abe said in a gravely voice.

"I have to take care of her." was all Christian mumbled before walking away.

"As punishment for what he did, right Chris!" Liss said so sweet I almost got sugar comma from it.

Abe giggled, I glared at him. "Watch it old man," I warned. Turning back to my food, a second later my head shot up I glared at Lissa with betrayal in my eyes. She was confused at first til she caught on, shaking her head in denial.

"You told, how could you lissa!"

"No Rose I didn't tell them, they already knew."  
"How I just found out."  
"I'm assuming we are talking about the pregnancy? Abe's informant, informed us about it, the night before we got you." a Guardian said I didn't know.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Guardian Kelvin Vladimirescu, I'm a guardian from Academy, I'm here to guard Jill Manstro-"

"Ok, Kelvin, cause your last name is a mouth full I'll never say it. I don't know you, so maybe you can just you know shov-"

"ROSE!" Mia snapped, shooting daggers at me with her eyes, as she yelled everyone's drinks jumped. Ok, she kinda lost control there for a second. She most really like him, dang.

"Hi Mia darling," I batted my eyelashes,

"Rose, he is just helping, leave him alone." the warning was clear there. Deciding not to burn all my bridges so early on yet I turned to Eddie and Adrian two I knew could never lie to me.

"Eddie?" I asked expectantly

"What Kelvin said it true, but we were gonna wait a week or so more, since Dimitri was supposed to be gone. Adrian saw him leaving from our meeting so we worried if we waited as we had planed he would either, take you and run with you, turn you or kill you. We couldn't take the chance so we decided to hit while the iron was hot."

I breathed taking in everything they were saying. while eating I listened to everyone's side of the story, from when Sydney found them to when they came to Russia, and the decision to attack sooner rather than later. What happened when they found out I was pregnant, that was the icing on the cake.

"I have a Doctor coming in a few." Abe said.

"Why?" I asked looking at him for the first time in a while.

His eyes dropped down to my stomach, "I don't know how far along you are, you can't be to far. But the longer you wait the more dangerous it will be, you'll wanna get that out, they can't do it after a your first trimester."

I just stared at him with me mouth open, was he really suggesting I get an abortion! "I've been through hell and back again, been made a 'blood-whore' and I just lost the love of my life all in one day. And you want me to 'get rid of it' my miracle I never thought I'd have. The only thing I have left of Dimitri, my little lamb! Is that God ugly scarf cutting off the circulation to your brain old man or are you just that stupid!" I yelled as I stood up throwing my chair back. Everyone was quite, staring up at me. I had, had a total melt-down I knew it, but I don't think anyone talks to Abe that way, ever!

I saw the vane popping out of his neck but he didn't say anything. My mom stood up quickly and quietly coming over to me grabbing me pulling me in to a tight hug. I then realized I was crying, I normally would feel embarrassed for doing so in front of everyone, but right now I didn't really give a fuck.

"Shh Rose, You don't have to do that, if you don't want to. We are just worried about this, we don't know what this baby will be, Strigoi, Moroi, Damphir, Human or other. There is no president for this before, we just want to make sure your safe."

I heard her, I understood what she ment, cause honestly I didn't know what I was having either, other than a baby, my 'little lamb'. I looked down at my stomach placing my hand over it.

"I know, but that is my decision to make, and I am keeping this baby!" I said looking up at everyone else.

"Well ok, your father and I are here for you, but you know you can't go back to the Academy. Nor can you go to court, if this got out, which is a high possibility with the amount of guardians that were there, they'd fear the baby. Something they don't know, the baby's life would then be in jeopardy. For your and the baby's safety we will be going to your father's house." I looked over at Abe,

"Where are we going, and when do we leave?" I asked

He looked over at the wall clock, "We leave in the hour, where turkey, where else." With that he stood up and left the room. I breathed then left the room. heading to my room to get ready to leave.

**So I wrote this last night I just had to spell check and post, my hubby ignored me so I got this done. I will post one more tonight. Love ya'll don't forget to share the love with READING & REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, Dimitri...*tear* I love you I will always love you. R.I.P**

**or **

**will he?**

**I will not tell you guys if I really killed him or not, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Rose: BITCH YOU FUCKING KILL MY DIMITRI!**

**Me: No I killed My Dimitri**

**Rose" HE AINT YOURS! NEVER WAS. HE IS MINE AND RICHELLE MEAD'S YOU ONE SHIT! I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, NO BETTER YET BEFORE I KILL YOU!**

**Me: W-O-W that is some maximum rage, ok. (walks away)**

**Rose: Here is another chapter about me, and like I said before she doesn't own A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G! Enjoy, though don't know how your going to since Dimitri isn't here anymore.**

_He looked over at the wall clock, "We leave in the hour, where turkey, where else." With that he stood up and left the room. I breathed then left the room. heading to my room to get ready to leave._

2 MONTHS LATER..

"You'd think after all this time she'd be over it by now." Abe gushed out as he leaned back in his office chair. He was never one for 'paper work' he normally had someone for that while he was out in the field, but since Rose came home with him, he decided to stick close incase she needed him. Or the spawn caused more trouble.

She had the normal tiredness, nausea, grumpiness, though that really wasn't as bad as her mom's had been when pregnant with Rose. However last week she hadn't been able to keep anything down, she has lost weight, Janine told him this morning when she helped her in the shower cause she doesn't have much strength, she could see her ribs. This was not normal, the doctors he brought in, hooked her up to IV'S she hated it. It was for her, but that didn't mean she liked it. In fact she fought us every step of the way. Only way we've been able to do anything is to tell her it is for the baby, to keep it healthy. She won't let me near her or the spawn.

Janine says it's cause I call it a spawn & 'it' instead of baby. Princess Vasilissa and Lord Ozera had to head back to court with Jill, Eddie, Mia, and Kelvin. Sydney and Adrian decided to stay with Rose. I pulled some strings to get Sydney relocated here so as not to raise suspicion by the alchemist. Adrian won't leave Rose or Sage's side, he really isn't so bad. He keeps me informed of Rose condition.

Adrian walked in looking paler than normal, "What is it"

He sighed sitting in the chair in front of my desk, looking first at Janine and then me, this was bad news, great.

"She's getting worse, she's now throwing up what the IV and all those tubes are pumping into her."

"Are you sure, what did Dr. Kravis say?"

Adrian dropped his head in his hands rubbing them in his palms then spoke sounding close to tears.

"He said there is nothing more he can do, he said her body is not accepting the baby and is trying to kill it like it would a virus, she came down with a fever this morning. He said she won't last much longer like this, now that there is a fever he is admit on terminating the pregnancy."

"Well why hasn't he" I was losing my patience with this idiot Dr. Kravis, he was human but suppose to be a specialist in 'high risk or difficult pregnancy'.

"Rose." was all he had to say. I jumped up booking it to her wing, not far from my office just around a corner and up one flight of stairs. She was the third door down. I barged in without knocking first.

"What the hell is this!" I wasn't yelling, yet.

"Knock old man, this is my room." Rose said, barely audible. she was so weak she couldn't even muster up enough volume to insult me, I growled.

"I will Kiz when you can make me. What is this I hear you are refusing treatment." I said through clenched teeth.

"He want's to kill my baby, I dismissed him. I don't need some idiot you paid to get rid of my baby!" there was a little color back in her face but not enough.

"IT'S KILLING YOU ROSEMARIE, WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO YOU TO SAVE IT IF IT KILLS YOU!" I couldn't hold back my anger anymore.

"I don't care, you will NOT kill my baby! Dimitri gave me this blessing and I will die taking care of this baby!" she said as she rubbed her small baby bump.

Someone cleared their throat as Rose and I stared down each other.

"I had an Idea," came Adrian's voice softly, he never spoke loud or with any negative emotion around Rose.

Rose turned her muted chocolate eyes to Adrian, "What Adrian"

"Well I was thinking, remember how we discussed that this baby was an unknown factor."

"Yes, we said it could be Strigoi, Moroi, Damphir, or Human. Though I don't see it being Human as neither of you are human." Sydney said

"Right, I don't think it's Human or Strigoi either, Strigoi are made not born."

"Ok, so you think my baby is either Moroi or Damphir." Rose stated

"No,"

"No?" they all asked with varying shades of confusion

"I think it is possible that this is a Moroi, think about this. If it were a Damphir Rose wouldn't have an issue with it. Her body would be fine, but since she is a damphir her body isn't able to give it what it needs."

"What do you mean Adrian."

"Damphirs don't have Moroi baby's cause what is the one thing Moroi need to survive? Something Damphirs don't need."

It took a minute but we all came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"You think the baby needs blood?" Janine asked

"Yes, We never thought of that cause Moroi women already drink blood during pregnancy, we'd never know the symptoms if they didn't. In fact while pregnant they consume three times as much as normal."

"That makes sence, since we get our energy and vitamins through that." Abe said.

"Ok, so who wants to open a vein for this little one?" ask Rose

"Moroi blood won't do you any good, Damphir or Human blood would be best, but seeing as it isn't getting from you what it needs so it probably needs and wants Human." Abe said

Sydney looked sick and slightly scared when everyone in the room looked over at her.

"No, no, I would do just about anything for you but not this."

"Relax Sage, you're a alchemist. I don't think the baby would care for your blood." Adrian said running the back of his hand down her cheek. Rose saw it, smiling slightly she turned her head looking over at Janine.

"Mom, can you call a feeder?"

"No,"

"What?" Rose looked over at Abe like he just hit her.

"A feeder won't be necessary, not like you have teeth to sink into them or the endorphins to give them so they won't mind you biting them."

"Bite me" Rose said rolling her eyes. We all laughed at seeing her coming back to us. It was like a weight being lifted off us.

"So what is your 'bright idea' Abe" Janine asked

"I have some bags of blood stored here, you know you can buy that stuff at the market." he said lightly.

"Yeah the 'Black Market' Rose said.

Abe left to go retrieve the bags.

"Rose are you sure about this?" Sydney asked looking grossed out.

"If it saves Dimitri & My baby then I'd do anything!"

Abe walked back into the room with a warm bag of blood in hand, walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge he helped Rose sit up. He was shocked at how light she felt since the last time he had held her.

"Sorry Kiz but you need to chug this down first. after if your able to keep it down we'll come up with a more 'favorable' way to get the squirt what it needs." Rose smirked, she tried to hold the bag herself but her hand was shaking so bad that she almost dropped it on the bed.

Abe with one arm around her back, his hand cradling her head like she were an infant. His other hand holding the bag brought it to her lips, pouring some in to her mouth. Rose made a disgusted look then turned away.

"Rose you need to drink." Abe's voice was harsh

"I can't, omg it's so nasty." Rose said turning her head again. Abe kept trying to gently put to her mouth, but she kept turning her head.

Abe lost his patience, "Sorry Kiz, but this is nessisary, I won't lose you." With that Abe tightened his grip on her head pulling her hair so she cried out, he poured the blood down her throat. She coughed and spit up but most of it went down. Janine and Sydney had tears in their eyes. When she had drunk the whole bag, Abe stood up throwing it away then walked out the room without a backward glance.

Janine cleaned Rose up.

Another month passed with the same scene playing over Abe force feeding Rose the blood three time a day. Other than that he never came around her. I had called and undated Liss & Christian, Jill, Eddie, and Mia of her condition. Jill and Eddie were planing on coming for the holidays. Liss and Christian and Mia where coming in another week or so for a few weeks for Holidays. Everyone was planning to come here for the birth which was June 17th, as soon as school let out they would be here.

Rose talked everyday to Liss & Eddie. Christian had just left after a surprise visit the other day. He couldn't stay seeing as he was only here for a meeting and after seeing what Abe & Rose went through he couldn't stay to watch any more. We had tried blood infusions but it seemed to only go to Rose, not the baby. Rose refused the feeding tubes, we all know she hates needles, let alone tubes in her. So we were stuck to 'barbaric' ways as Sydney called it. Rose was healthy again though and gaining weight, since the baby is fed, it lets her eat, she still eats like a horse.

She doesn't have very many mood swings 'yet' but the ones she does have are 'fun' to deal with. She laid out 2 of Abe's hired guardians the other day for comments about how 'blood-whores' were moving up in the world. We pulled her off them just as she had grabbed a knife and was getting dangerously close to guard #1's privet area.

Abe laughed it off, then fired the one who said the comment (guard #1) and stuck #2 on for horrible work detail, far away from Rose.

We took Rose to the Doctors, for a check up. She chose a new Doctor. Dr. Graves, She was american but had opened a office over here when she married her husband moved to turkey. Rose loved the name alone made her giggle. They got along really well, she was Human but she knew about our kind, so Rose didn't feel like she had to hide anything, and asked a butt load of questions. After her appointments we'd go shopping, Rose decided she didn't want to know till the baby was born what it was. So she decided to make the baby room unisex. We were walking by a antique store and Rose ran inside screaming about 'Prefect' I followed in to see her cooing over a antique off white rocking cradle, the wood was engraved with spiral designs and just beautiful. She bought it on sight, paying extra to have it delivered to the house.

Walking closer to where we parked she saw a baby store stopping inside she 'fell in love' with this off white background with light grey and soft yellow owls, she found bedding that would fit in the cradle she just bought. She bought some more to decorate the baby's room. sticking to the grey, yellow and off white colors. When we left to the car I was loaded down with at least 6 bags, our near Guard had several boxes. We got to the car just as the sun was starting to set. Loading up and going home. Rose fell asleep on my shoulder, I remembered the awkward conversation when she confronted me about my feelings for Sydney.

She had given us her blessing and ordered that I take good care of her. Sydney and I went out on a few dates since, but since we couldn't stand to leave Rose alone to long we just spent a few hours alone some where on the property incase anything happened to Rose or the baby.

Right before Rose fell asleep she had asked if we could have a 'painting party' tomorrow for the baby's room. She was so excited to start putting the baby room together. In times like those reminds me why I fell in love with her to begin with.

I am in love with Sydney, scary as that was to admit, seeing as she's human and an alchemist.

There was still a part of me that loved Rose, I think there will always be, but I was happy with Sydney. She is all I really want, I couldn't ask for more.

**(comes out from hiding) Don't forget to read & review. I post faster when you do :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys enjoy, I won't update will after the weekend, but I promise you will LOVE this and the next chapter.**

**So since you know you love me, send the love in REVIEWS, I love hearing from you guys.**

Chapter 15

**(RPOV)**

"Your baby is now 22 weeks along. This week, your baby weighs in at a whopping pound and measures nearly eight inches, about the size of a small doll. But your little doll (who now has eyebrows, eyelashes, and maybe even some hair on that little head) is a living one who can now perceive light and dark. She can also hear your voice, your heartbeat, your gurgling stomach, and the whoosh-whoosh of blood circulating through your body. And as her brain and nerve endings develop, she may reach for her face (or whatever she can reach) just to experiment with her newfound sense of touch."

"Why do all these books assume your having a girl?" I asked to Sydney and Lissa, I was sprawled out on the lounge chair in the library, if you would have told me a few months ago I would be excited to go to a library and read! I would have punched you in your face calling you a liar then proceed to kick your ass. Now, I looked forward to anything just as long as it got me out of my room and that cursed bed.

As you can guess I'm 22 weeks prego's my 'morning sickness' that lasted morning, noon, & night finally stopped. Probably since I 'get to chug 3 bags of blood a day' note the sarcasm! I was pissed at my dad for forcing down my throat, and for the fact he hasn't been exactly happy about not only me being pregnant by a Strigoi & my ex-mentor but also the unknown of this baby and what it has cost me so far. I'm on bed rest the rest of this pregnancy by order of my new Doctor, Dr. Graves. I love her she is totally kick ass even for a human. She knows all about 'our kind' and she's cool with it. She runs test on my and 'little lamb' every week to make sure all is as it should be. Most everyone thinks this bundle of joy is going to come out Moroi or close to one. Since there isn't any president for this it's all guessing games. Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie got here two days ago. After they all got naps "stupid jet lag" we got caught up which was quick since Adrian has kept them all 'up to date' on me, and vise versa. Everyone fears what this baby is doing to me, I lost a lot of weight, true I had gained some back but not as much as I had lost. I didn't look anorexic now 'Thank God' kinda sad to almost throw-up just by looking at yourself in the mirror. Nothing against really skinny people, but I like meat on my bones, Dimitri did to. *sigh* It was getting a little easier to think about him, but it still was really hard. The whole in my chest was still there, burning like a fire was there all the time. With 'our' little miracle it helps deal with the pain, I try hard not to let it show around everyone else. I think Adrian knows but doesn't say anything, but nobody else does.

Anyway with the unknown of this baby we have all teamed up on researching anything we can about this miracle. So far nothing, grant-it I am not researching, after my 'temper tantrum' the first day they all have me reading baby books.

"Researching what to expect when expecting is just as important, gotta make sure you don't do or 'EAT' something you're not suppose to" Christian said as he shoved at least 7 pregnancy books at me. Why Baba had all these books here I don't know and wasn't going to ask, most were brand new.

"Jill and Kelvin where on their way and should arrive tonight, Abe & I are going to pick them up. Is there anything you need Rose?" my mom asked as she was walking into the room hanging up her cell phone. I thought for a moment shaking my head no.

Tomorrow was Christmas eve, the school would only let Jill & Guardian Kelvin come till new years day. So we only got them a little over a week, Christian and Mia were heading back with them. Mia had school & work, she started a part time job to help her dad out, she was also working on scholarships for college. Christian had some 'royal' meeting that Lissa wasn't invited to and he couldn't talk much about it, 'whatever' I threatened him with castration if he was stupid enough to cheat on Lissa, and reminded him not only would I really do it, I would find out. As soon as this baby was out his ass would be mine, ending our 'little conversation' with a man-eater smile and him holding his privet. I was dragged out of my thoughts with the appearance of my Baba, holding a bag of blood and scissors. _Crap!_

"Great, what kind is it today type 'B' 'AB' or just 'A'

Abe smirked, which was freakishly similar to my smirk "Nope, it's the most wanted 'O'

Rolling my eyes "Oh, joy."

Everyone backed up as he got closer to me, we had done this for over a month now, three times a day you'd think I was use to this but I wasn't. I fought back every time, something about being force feed plus it being blood, just couldn't get over the 'THIS IS SOOOO WRONG' factor running through my head. As the baby got stronger I got some of my strength back, not like I could use it. I could barely stand for 5 minutes, let alone fight back for long periods of time, and my Baba was freakishly strong for a Moroi. I guess you could call this our weird way of father daughter bonding, he wouldn't let anyone else try to feed me. I wouldn't tolerate anyone else close to me like he had to be for this. I used up all my energy just showering alone now!

He straddled my hips, careful to not put weight on my stomach, but putting his forearm on my chest just below my throat. We struggled a little mainly just til I lost my fight/energy. then he plugged my nose so I had to open my mouth to breathe, then he poured the blood down my throat. As soon as it was done he'd get up and quietly leave the room, not looking or talking to anyone else. Thanks to Adrian and mom I knew he would go lock himself in his office or bedroom for at least an hour after each time. It hurt knowing I was hurting him, but I could never live with myself if I didn't do this. The baby needed blood the only way it would take it was through drinking it, I am not Moroi I can't stomach the idea of drink it.

"Guardian Hathaway, could you pick up some 'Cocoanut lotion' for stretch marks." Liss asked my mom.

"Liss I'm not big enough to get stretch marks yet." I said rolling my eyes. Liss leaned over me pulling at my shirt that had got ripped open during the struggle with baba. She looked down at my cleavage, making it obvious what she was doing.

"LISSA!" I yelled swatting her hand away covering my chest.

She put her hand over her mouth laughing, "You maybe not be tummy big but your boobs are 'HUGE' they are starting to get stretch marks Rose."

"They are?" I asked looking down my shirt while everyone busted out laughing. Christian turned a slight shade of pink. With that we all went back to 'Researching"

(**A/N : Sorry guys I am being lazy right now and don't want to do a whole christmas scence, but it you guys want I'll write one later...maybe a one-shot. k? just review letting me know that is what you want. I kinda feel like the story is lagging so I'm gonna kick it in gear.)**

**(RPOV)**

_30 Weeks along_

"Miracle is perfectly healthy, it seems a little bigger than the average 30 Week baby, but coming along beautifully. You Rose on the other hand, I'm glad we got more weight on you, but you can't stop now. You still need to gain at least 15lb.'s"

I groaned, "Why so much?"

Dr. Graves rolled her eyes sighing looking back at me she answered, "You lost over 20 lbs. in the beginning to start with, you not only had to gain your original weight back but every mom had to gain at least 15 - 20 lb. during pregnancy. It's for the health of your baby." when she got frustrated with me she started to talk to like I was a incompetent child, I loved it. Kinda reminded me of the way I use to make Dimitri lose his temper with me. I found little things here and there that reminded me of him in other people. It was like my crack, I am addicted. It hurt but I think I am becoming a masochist, I was enjoying the pain. It reminded me I was still alive.

Adrian and Sydney came barreling though the door, slamming it behind them out of breath. Something was up.

"Wow, where's the fire Addie." I teased, he hated that nickname but I only used it to get a rise out of him. But by his look he wasn't in the mood.

"Strigoi" was all he could get out before there was screaming and load banging going on down the hall. Everyone froze for a second before Sydney rushed over to the wall behind my head, pulling the light socket down opening a hidden passage. quickly whipped my round tummy, grabbing my hand pulling me up of the table.

We all rushed through the wall, Sydney shut it behind us as there was a loud banging on the room door we just left. Adrian was in front of us, he grabbed my hand hauling be behind him, while had my other hand.

"Adrian where are we going?" I asked. It had just crossed my mind I am the only Damphir in our group, Sydney and Dr. Graves were human, and Adrian Moroi, I'm suppose to protect them but at this moment I felt as is they were protecting me. Probably cause they are.

"We need to get you out of here, before he finds you." he said sounding slightly unhinged.

_What was he talking about, who was 'HE' who was after me?_

"Adrian!" Sydney said in a warning voice.

"What, what is going on?" I was trying hard to keep the panic and frustration out of my voice.

"Don't worry Rose, I won't let him take you again." Adrian said as he rubbed circles on my hand he was holding, still pulling me after him. I was totally lost we had made so many turns I couldn't even tell you which direction we were heading in.

"How did you know about this being here?"

"Your dad showed us, we made several escape plans if the inevitable were to happen, and it has."

Sydney kept trying to hush Adrian, but I don't think he realized he was even telling me half this stuff, he seemed like a was barely in control. Wait a minute, I am supposed to be protecting them not the other way around. Taking a deep breath I pulled my hands out of Dr. Graves and Adrian, looking stern I put my Guardian mask on.

"Is there a weapons room here that might carry charmed stakes?" I asked

"Yes, I think so." Sydney answered

"Why, Why do you need a stake?" Asked Adrian, seeming to come back to the land of the living.

"Well if Strigoi are after us, we need protection." I answered as if I was talking to a 5-year-old.

Sighing Adrian continued "Rose you don't need a stake cause you're not going to fight, not in your condition. Don't be stupid, we have everything all planned out." once he called me stupid I turned to Sydney, effectively cutting off Adrian.

"Syd, where is it." My voice was calm but you could hear my tone was serious, I was not taking no for an answer. She looked back and forth between Adrian and myself a few times, then made up her mind. She turned around and started down the dark hall.

"Sydney!" Adrian called after her but quickly followed after us. I knew she was a smart girl.

We found the weapons room, I turned on them ordering the to stay put after getting a brief description of the room. I slide in keeping to the shadows as much as possible. I found a box full of charmed stakes in the far corner of the room near the door. I grabbed a few so I was prepared for anything. As I turned ready to head back to the hole in the wall. I head a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

It's smooth russian accent rolled over what he was saying to someone right in front of the room I was in.

"Why are you out here, I said to watch the weapons room."  
"I am sir." this voice was male and defiantly scared of the russian voice.

"In the room чертов идиот, I'm sure Zmey has hidden passages here, she will be in those. Which she will take here for a stake." He growled it sounded so animatistic, My insides were pudding listening to it. 'our' baby jumped and started kicking hearing his voice. putting my hand over our baby I pulled my thoughts together, slowly and as quite as possible backed up to the wall. I leaned there for a second catching my breath. Dimitri, my Comrade, that was his voice I was sure of it, but how is that possible. It was day time when they had set the house on fire, there was no way he could have escaped. No, it's not him just someone who sounds like him.

With my resolve back I scooted along the wall to get back to the hidden passage when out of no where a fist busted through the wall right next to my head. I couldn't help the girly scream that escaped my mouth.

The forearm reached around grabbing my neck so I couldn't move. I looked over and saw Adrian trying to come through the hole but and Sydney were holding him back. I had to move quick as a idea came to me. I took one of the stakes I had tucked on me, pulled back then with as much force as I could shoved it through the wall in to my attacker. I head a male scream right by my ear.

The hand that was holding me released me, so I slide down and quickly crawled in to the hole as Adrian and Sydney closed it behind me I saw several Strigoi rush in the room, looking around as my fantasy and worse nightmare busted through the wall to look right at me.

"Dimitri" was all I got out at the door closed and locked.

Still frozen Sydney and Adrian pulled me up and we took off running as I wasn't paying attention, my mind was replaying that last few seconds of taking in my love. I saw scares on his arms, and blood trickling down his leg, from where I had just stabbed him. but other than that he looked the same, same shoulder length brown hair, same full, sinful lips, same knowing look on his face, same honey colored eyes, ringed in red.

*sigh* Dimitri wasn't dead, and he was after me, and he was Pissed! I saw it in his eyes. I was his as was this baby and he wanted what was his, anyone in his way be damned.

_Shit we are screwed._

**Hope you guys liked this, No I couldn't kill Dimitri, beside the point it is a love story between him & Rose, I love him WAAAAAAY to much. So sexy grrrrrroooooowwwllll, yummy. ok. sorry. Oh hey translation of what our Sexy Russian said was "Fucking idiot" just so you know. We all know Dimitri loves to swear in Russian. **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R (READ & REVIEW) I live for it guys, seriously I post faster when I get them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here as promised is the next chapter after my weekend, hope you guys love it, I am going to try to post another tomorrow but I'm not sure if I will be able to since my brother is coming over to spend time with me and I have to help him fill out paper work for disability, he lost his left foot and part of his calf due to diabetes right before thanksgiving. please keep him in your prayers. I love him to pieces. One of these days I'm gonna use him as a character in my stories. :)**

**So As usual Y'all know I don't own V.A. Richelle Mead does and all Character's are hers not mine. **

**P.S. Did y'all hear that V.A. Movie is being released a week early, wonder if it was due to the movie getting leaked!? idk.**

_*sigh* Dimitri wasn't dead, and he was after me, and he was Pissed! I saw it in his eyes. I was his as was this baby and he wanted what was his, anyone in his way be damned._

_Shit we were screwed._

**(SPOV) -**Sydney

"Where are we going?" asked

"Isn't it obvious, we are putting as much distance between us and _him _as possible. Then we will sit down and make a plan." Adrian asnwered, I knew he loved Rose but wasn't in love with her as he once thought he was. I couldn't help the jealousy that filtered through me real quick before I squashed it. I loved Rose, even though she is a 'evil creature of the night' but then again so is Adrian.

_Focus Sage._

"Abe told me about a halfway house he has. He was preparing it incase _He_ found us. He has blood and all that set up there." I said

"What about my dad? Where is he?" Rose asked with panic in her eyes but her voice was calm and controlled.

I wonder if my dad would ever care for me like Zmey did his daughter.

"He said he would head there if he wasn't captured or-" I cut myself off, she didn't need to know about the possibility of Zmey getting killed. Of course this is Rose Hathaway, she doesn't sugar coat anything for anybody including herself.

"Dead! That is what you were going to say right!?"

"I uuh," I stammered

"Cut the crap Syd." Rose said rolling her eyes at me.

I turned around trying to avoid her knowing eyes, and find where we really are. As I was getting our barring walked over to Rose and Adrian, they talked in hushed voices so as not to bother me. I pulled out a map from the bag I had grabbed when Adrian and I realized the wards were broken. I had a map, first aid supplies, clothes, snacks, and a very sharp knife that Zmey put in here. It was some family heirloom I was supposed to give to Rose and the baby 'when the time was right', was all he said.

I found our destination on the map, it would take us several hours to reach it by car. First thing though was to get a car. I turned around to let them know, only to find Adrian and Rose, what the crap where was !

My question must have been obvious on my face because Adrian answered me before I could ask it. "She has a husband and two small children at home, she needed to be with them. We were fairly confident _He _didn't see her, so she shouldn't be in trouble."

I just nodded my head, I didn't like not being in the know.

"So where to oh so mighty -it-all." Rose said, I playfully glared at her then told them we needed to get a car.

"You know how to hot wire a car?" Rose asked Adrian, he shock his head no, then she turned to me with a 'well up to you'. I sighed, I hated doing this, but I know we don't have the money or time to buy a car. Lets not forget it is the middle of the night. We walked for a block or two trying to keep a slow but steady pace, I didn't know if this was to much for Rose she hadn't been this active since we saved her several months ago. Looking over at her I could tell she was in pain, and pale. This wasn't good, we needed to hurry up.

I saw a parking lot of a dealership just over the hill, I picked up my pace stupidly not paying attention. He came out of no where, a Strigoi picked me up by the neck like I was a turkey on thanksgiving day. His teeth came close to my throat right before he pieced my neck we fell to the ground, Rose stood over him. Pulling me up and pushing me behind her she had a stake in her hand. They circled each other, then he lunged at her. She was expecting it, kicking and punching his in his calf and shoulder. He was off balance she went to stab him when his free hand snaked out hitting her in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach breathing heavy, panting in pain she fell down on her knees. _He _showed up them attacking the strigoi who was attacking us.

When given a miracle you don't question it, Adrian and I grabbed her and started running with her leaning on us. She cursed under her breathe in pain the whole way we could just hear the fight when we reached the dealership.

"I have a plan guys, We are going to separate."

"No offence Syd, you're the smartest dumb person I've ever met." Rose panted out looking over at me like I had three heads.

"Ok, look. _He _knows where we are, if we want to lose him we need to give him the slip. He is after you Rose, so he will follow what he believes is you. I'm going to hot wire 3 cars, one for each of us. We will leave at the same time, in different directions. He can't follow all of us, he will have to choose one to follow, we will drive til the sun is up then all head to our halfway house. Hopefully by then the others will be there." I said the last part softly hoping against hope that I was right, if not I was killing us all.

"Rose what cars would you chose and colors?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because if _he_ knows you as good as he think he does, he will follow the one he'd think you'd pick. If all of them were one's you'd chose then he will waste time thinking."

"VW Jetta, Audi R8, Mercedes SL-Class Roadster. As far as color I'd know we were trying to escape so I'd go with blended colors, so either black, white or grey."

I hot wired a White VW Jetta for Adrian, Dark grey Audi R8, but Rose and I fought over who was taking the Black roadster, we both wanted it. She pulled a stake out pointing it at me, I held my hands up, "Sorry Syd, but don't mess with a hormonal pregnant women, it never ends good." with that she slid in the driver seat, barely fitting behind the wheel. I reluctantly when to the Audi. We each had maps Adrian made while I got the cars. We all moved as a unit to the exit, slowing down as we saw _him_ finishing off a strigoi with several body's at his feet, the look in his eyes was terrifying. Strigoi were normally scary, but his look was one of pure possession, and evil in its rawest and pure forms.

He looked over at our cars, I knew he couldn't see us the windows were all darkly tinted, but it almost felt like he could. We waited a few seconds, then we all at once took off in different directions, In my rearview I saw his head looking from one to the other car. I was right he hesitated, that was all we needed.

**(RPOV)**

I arrived at the house after 9am in human time, I knew I was later than we planned but I wanted to make sure if he followed me that I lost him. Ever since that mother f*er hit me in the stomach I'd been having severe cramping in my lower abdomen and lower back. With sitting so long it had lessened, but was still there. I know Syd had wanted this car so bad, but I know he would think I'd go for the fast car, because I'd think he would think I'd go for the slower ones. Wait, did I say that right, I was confusing myself with this.

I parked in the back, I didn't see either cars here. I walked slowly into the house with a stake in my hand. I saw a shadow quickly pass by the window if I hadn't been looking at it I'd have missed it, someone was here. I quietly opened the back door, sticking close to the walls. Stake at the ready, rounding the corner to the room I saw movement from. I ripped around the corner grabbing him throwing him into the wall, ready to stab when I realize it was the old man.

"God you scared the shit out of me, old man." I said as I lowered my stake. Looking around the room as he started breathing again, I don't think many people get the drop on him, and he didn't seem like he liked it.

"You weren't the one about to be staked through the heart, little girl." he said, I just rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been here, did anyone follow you?" I asked I needed to calm down.

"I got here right after the sun came up, no one else is here, and no, nobody followed me. I tried to get to you when the wards broke but I had to make sure everything was set up for you here. Sydney said she would get you, since your here I can only assume she did."

I tried to raise my eyebrow at him, but failed. "You know what they say about assuming. Yes, she and Adrian got to me and . We all got out, but not before a certain pissed of possessive Russian almost got me, then another strigoi almost ate Sydney. I stopped him but not before he got a good hit in on the baby-"

"WHAT! What happened, are you and the baby ok?"  
"Wow, calm down old man" I said as I made soothing jesters with my hands. Did he just say 'baby' and actually ask about it.

"We are fine, I think" I said a little unsure, with all the running and adrenaline and fighting, I was sure none of it was good for the baby, let alone getting hit. The pain was still there but not as bad, but man was I tired. Reading my mind Abe gentelly grabbed me picking me up walking up stairs with me to a room. The room wasn't very big, but it was airy. On the left side of the room was a full length mirror next to french doors that led to a balcony. there as a screen with tea light holders on it, then there were a white washed dresser and hutch on the other side of the room, no closet. In the middle of the room was a full size white wash bed with four-post that shot up to the ceiling only to twist around each other. There was white gauze curtain all around the bed, the bedding as white and baby blue. I loved it, this was like a fairy-tale room I'd always dreamed of.

Baba set me on the bed, tucking me in like I was a little child again. I couldn't help but smile, which he saw only smiling himself, which I saw.

"Get some sleep dear, I'll wake you when the others get here."

"You better not, this little one needs sleep, just wake me before sun down unless there is a emergency."

he nodded the quietly walked out the room, I just heard the door close before I was gone in dream land.

_2 weeks later_

I had awoke that night to no one but Baba again, we waited but after a few days Adrian and Syd never came. I was scared for them, not knowing which one was dead or both. I know that Dimitri had to have gotten one if not both of them. He wouldn't show them mercy, he wanted me and this baby and he would do anything to get us. After 3 days Baba finally talked me into leaving. We drove 2 hours to a small airport and got on his plane to America, we were in old plantation house that had been fixed up recently in Louisville, Kentucky.

I've been on bed rest since we got here. When we got here the pain wouldn't stop, I was worried as was Baba since I was so early. Baba took me to the hospital under alias names, I was now going by Rosalind Jean Helsing, Abe thought since Rosalind sounded close to Rose I would still answer, Jean after my mom and Helsing was my joke with him about vampire hunters and all that. He went by Absalom Helsing, no middle name. He only used the name when filling out paper work, other than that I called him 'Old man' or 'Baba' (father) and he called me "Kiz" which was Turk for daughter. I was now 33 weeks, but man did I like I was ready to pop any moment now. I was laying on a lounger in Baba's study on the ground floor, my room was on this floor only cause I refused to have him carry me up and down stairs everyday and I was not staying up stairs in my bed all day and night with nothing to do. We spent most of our time here, researching the baby, like we were doing in turkey. Looking for any signs of Adrian and Syd, as well as Dimitri.

When we were on the plane I made my dad tell me about how he knew Dimitri was coming, let alone that he was alive. He said he started to get letters, saying he was coming for me, at first he thought it was another strigoi just using his name. He researched the manor they burned, he found that there was in fact a basement and he was starting to wonder if there might have been tunnels. He did eventually find the original blueprint for the house and sure enough there were tunnels all under the house, some had collapsed over the years, but he was sure some remained in working condition. Days before the attack there were reports for a large group of Strigoi in the city just south of us. When I asked why didn't we leave then he said he was worried to move me, that was why as doing a check up to early to make sure that I was able to travel. He knew she was safe, we read a article post dated after the attack about her being honored and what not. We hadn't got ahold of Lissa or Christian and them for fear they'd come looking for us and put themselves in danger, but I made Baba get a message to Liss to at least let her know we were alive and the baby was safe.

"**How your baby's growing:**This week your baby weighs a little over 4 pounds and has passed the 17-inch mark (about the size of a pineapple). He's rapidly losing that wrinkled, alien look and his skeleton is hardening. The bones in his skull aren't fused together, which allows them to move and slightly overlap, thus making it easier for him to fit through the birth canal. These bones don't entirely fuse until early adulthood, so they can grow as his brain and other tissue expands during infancy and childhood." I read.

"fascinating" Abe said rolling his eyes, smirking as he continued whatever he was doing.

"Wait it gets better listen to this, As your baby fills out even more of your belly, lots of things might start to change: Whereas before you were sashaying, you may find yourself waddling. Finding an easy position to sit in — let alone sleep — is becoming more of a challenge. And bumping into chairs and counters is par for the course.  
You may be feeling some achenes and even numbness in your fingers, wrists, and hands. Like many other tissues in your body, those in your wrist can retain fluid, which can increase pressure in the carpal tunnel, a bony canal in your wrist. Nerves that run through this "tunnel" may end up pinched, creating numbness; tingling, shooting or burning pain; or a dull ache. Try wearing a splint to stabilize your wrist or propping your arm up with a pillow when you sleep. If your work requires repetitive hand movements remember to stretch your hands when you take breaks — which should be often. Many women are still feeling sexy at this stage — and their partners often agree. You may need to make some adjustments, but for most women, sex during pregnancy is fine right up until their water breaks or their labor starts.-"

He jumped up waving his arms, "W-O-W, Ok, enough! I don't think I want to hear anymore. Are you trying to say you want sex, Kiz there are certain things a Baba doesn't want to know about. One of them being that their VERY pregnant Kiz wants sex." sighing rubbing his face into his hands he tried to collect his thoughts, I know he was always worried he was going to say or do something that would get me to cry. I know I was an emotional mess, I cried every night, I mean EVERY NIGHT! For Dimitri, the old Dimitri, my Comrade the one that was still a damphir. I cried for Adrian, and Syd. I knew that if Adrian was alive he would have visited me in my dreams by now. Syd would have found a way to let us know she was alive, or at least showed up for work. Abe and his 'mysterious' connections to the alchemist he found out she disappeared from their radar.

Taking a deep breath I took pity on him, I knew what it was going to do to him when I read it, I had to torture him. We had been getting along really well, It was almost like we'd known each other our whole lives, like he really was the father I always needed him to be. I loved it, I loved him.

"Carefull old man, you rub any harder you'll ruin that pretty little face lift you got."

His head jerked up glaring at me, "I have never had a face lift, I'm naturally this good looking." he said smuggly, yup deffinatly my father. I shock my head rolling my eyes with a look clearly saying 'whatever old man'.

"Do you want me to get you someone to you know, relieve the" he motioned to my body, "itch.?" he asked clearly uncomfortable with the topic and highly offensive to me and my 'itch'.

My jaw dropped and I raised both eyebrows, "W-O-W, really! What you got 'booty-calls R-Us' on speed dial? seriously I'm good. No thanks to the unimaginably offensive comment. regardless what you've heard I do have standard." I tried to get up only to fail several times over. Abe tried to help me up only for me to jerk away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." I snapped, Finally getting my footing I got up waddling out of the study, in to my room slamming my door. It was quite the rest of that night, he didn't even both trying to bother me for the baby's 'feeding'. and man would I feel it in the morning. But for now I just cried my eyes out, missing Dimitri even more.

**DID YOU GUY'S LIKE IT? DON'T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW. Love ya :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So like I promised I said I'd try. My brother is staying a few days with me. So happy about that. I am getting my Laptop back from the store. So I can still work on chapters even without being online. I am planning to end story soon, just not sure how soon. at least 3-5 more chapters. Then I'm going to work on some other ideas I had. Maybe a short squeal we'll see.**

**Also If you know of anyone who is trying to adopt out their V.A. stories Privet message me please. I would love to take on the challenge of taking someone else's story and continuing on. :) Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything, the extremely talented Richelle Mead does.**

**_R&R_R&R_R&R_**

_Don't touch me." I snapped, Finally getting my footing I got up waddling out of the study, in to my room slamming my door. For now I just cried my eyes out, missing Dimitri even more._

**(DPOV)**

I had lost control when I saw Miguel hit My Roza and baby. He knew my orders not to harm her or the baby. The others came to stop me to make me focus, Roza and the others were getting away. I lost control before I knew it I had killed 3 units of my army, Roza once said I was just like her. I constantly fight to stay in control, then I had denied it, but it was true. It always was, just like now how can I stay in control, when she is my control.

I watched the three cars pull out together turning in different directions. I know Roza wouldn't take the VW Jetta, I'd take that out of the others, it would blend in better. She was in either the Audi or Roadster. It took me a few seconds thinking through this all as Roza would do. Then like that I had my answer, I took off after her, I knew it was her I could feel her & the baby calling to me.

**(APOV)**

I love Rose to pieces, Shortly after we had split up, which felt so wrong. My phone started going off, shifting I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered.

"Don't you know when being chased you ditch your personal cell, they will trace you." Abe's voice was a welcome annoyance. Sighing in relief that he was still alive and apparently made it out.

"No, I didn't, though I do tend to escape court and family quite frequently they never bothered doing so, or maybe they never thought about it."

Growling came across the line, "I'm so glad my daughter didn't chose you Ivashkov, if it was left up to you she'd be dead several times over."

Ouch that actually hurt, I had got her out of there,and tried to help when _He_ almost had her. Ok so I had help but that was beside the point.

"Yes, yes, I've heard this all before. You and my father really should talk one day. Swope 'Adrian is such a embarrassment and disappointment' stories. I think you'd love some of his stories of how I let him down."

"Adrian, you got her out that's all I care about. I'm almost to the safe-house. Is she with you?"

Crap he wasn't going to like this." Uh, no?"

"No? you're not sure my daughter & grandchild are in the car with you?" man did he sound scary, if this was what Rose would sound like when she was older maybe it was a good thing I fell in love with Sydney.

"How did you know I was in a car?"

"They don't call me 'ZEMY' for nothing boy, now where is my daughter!" he yelled the last part, fear coursed through my body, shit I'm screwed.

"We split up-"

"WHAT, anne aptallar lanet, sen nasıl aptal olabilir. Ben boğazına topları kıpırdamak ve onlara size takoz izin gidiyorum senin hala hayatta iken ben seni hadım sonra bağırsakları satarım, seni öldüreceğim." Abe stopped to take a breath, I don't know what he said yelling in turkish but I knew it wasn't good.

"_He _caught up to us, while he was distracted we escaped to a car lot. We chose 3 cars Rose would have chosen, then took off at the same time in different direction. He didn't follow me, which we were hoping he would have."

"So he is either following Rose or Sydney."

"Yes, sir."

"Fine, don't go to the safe house. I will send you directions to a new location. I will find and send her to you. then I want both of you two to follow my directions there."

"What about Rose?"

"She is no longer your concern Ivashkov."  
"Bullshit-"

"No, you will follow my directions or I will make good on my threats!" with that the line went dead.

A few minutes later I got a text with an address from an unknown # also telling me to 'ditch cell now!' Message received loud and clear, I entered the address in the car GPS, rolled down the window and dropped my phone.

_7am_

I had reached the new destination half pass 6am, I scooped out the place just like I had seen Rose do several times before. All clear, I was in a boat house with a very nice Sunseeker 82/2006 Speed Yacht. I always wanted one but daddy dearest hated sailing he hated anything to do with water. I hoped on checking the stays, and cabins, food supply all full and ready to go. I found a note in Abe's writing, it wasn't addressed to anyone specific. I opened it and read it.

_I have fully stocked the food, fuel, and anything you might need to survive a few weeks at sea. She is fast and luxury enough for your taste. Take care of her, she is all yours. Thank you for being there and loving my daughter, but it is time I take over. She would never survive the coming battle if she thought she got you all killed. _

_I know you and are 'together', take care of her she is a very important young women to look past her fears and ingrained hate for our kind. To not only befriend my daughter, but fall in love with you. Let this 'old man' give you a piece of advise. _

_DON'T LET HER GO! Put her first. I made the mistake a long time ago. _

_I have an island not far from here, go there the navigation has it already in. Enjoy, celebrate the life you two have together now._

_p.s. Burn this letter, idiot._

_Ibrum Mazur_

I took out my lighter and burned the letter, just as the last part was burning my fingers, I heard the door to the boat house open. I quickly put out the fire, leaning over the side of the boat I saw a dark shadow walking right to me.

She walked into the dim light of the rising sun coming through the dirty windows of the boat house. Her shiny blond hair shaped her beautiful face, the gold of her lily tattoo catching the first rays of sun. She was my sun and moon. My stars in the heavens. I smiled at her as she climbed the boat looking at me with a shy smile on her lips. I couldn't help it I leaned forward kissing her, like I needed air to breath and she was the only one who can give it to me.

She pulled away first, "Adrian, we need to go. I think I was being followed." That snapped me out of it I looked at her, "Dimitri?" I whispered asked.

She sadly shook her head looking down at her hands playing with her shirt in front of her stomach. I put my hand on her chin and pulled her face to look at me, I could see she wanted to tell me something but was scared. I nodded my head getting up.

"Well this is luckily a 2 man crew ship so we just have to work together.

She smiled and saluted me, "Aye, aye Captain Addie"

I rolled my eyes quickly telling her what to do as we went along. We were out to sea in no time, he wasn't kidding he had us ready to go, so all we did were checks.

11pm

We finally arrived at the 'privet island' there was a deck and a nice house similar to the safe house lay-out. Sydney fell in love at first sight the arches were beautiful, the house was small but Luxurious. The house was stocked recently with food as well. I let Syd chose a bedroom, it wasn't the 'master' but a beautiful dark red and off white room with black swirling designs here and there.

I collapsed on the bed, It was hard being so active in the sun like I did today but seeing Syd's fears lessen and the pride in her eyes was all I needed to energize me, but now I am excused.

Syd stood at the end of the bed looking unsure of herself.

"Syd, what's wrong. We've shared a bed before and even done things no need to be scared. Come on," I said patting the spot next to me on the bed.

"I'm to tired to attack you anyways." I mumbled. She heard me though I saw the blush rush up her face, it was cute.

"It's not that Adrian, I, I just have something I have to tell you and I have tried to but something or another comes up. And well now we are alone and I'm scared."

I cut her off before she truly lost me with her nervous ramble. "What is it love? I promise I won't freak out."

"I'm pregnant Adrian." Syd said looking at me.

I froze, I didn't know what to say. 'I'm going to be a dad? me? a dad? We only had sex a few times, and only the first time with out protection. I thought you couldn't get pregnant when you lose your virginity, Shit! I'm not sure how long I laid there till she sat down on the bed silently crying. I shot up pulling her to me.

"What's wrong love, why the tears?" I asked gently.

"You don't want it do you, your trying to calculate in your head."

"Shh" I silenced her I wanted her to know. "Hunny I am happy, ecstatic actually but scared about you, I never ment for this to happen and it was my fault. I know you never wanted any of this. Being in love with a 'evil creature of the night' and now having a 'abomination' baby. But I'm so glad you did and are, I promise I will be here for you anything you need. Just don't cry please love." I kissed her softly on her lips then her cheeks kissing away her tears.

I felt her relax in my arms, just resting back on to my chest. My heart-felt like it was going to explode I have never felt this way before, I was so happy.

We fell asleep just hold each other.

**R&R - READ & REVIEW - I LIVE OFF OF THEM GUYS. SHOW ME SOME LOVE :) **

**BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED I TRULY LOVE AND APPRICIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, SO THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(RPOV)**

_I have been having dreams of a beautiful little girl, she had Dimitri's hair, dark brown and straight but long down her back resting just above her waist. She had his Honey eyes, but my coloring and shape eyes. She had the most breath-taking smile, she was small like me, She also had my nose, and high eyebrows, however unlike me she could raise her one eyebrow. She also had his lips which went perfect with his smile she also had._

_She was perfect, a drop dead gorgeous girl. She ran from me right in to the arms of non-other than her father. Her very alive father, Dimitri picked her up smiling the same smile as her, spinning with her in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh with them as they tried to walk to me swaying all over. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me waist resting him head on mine, she wrapped her arms around my legs, resting her head on my hip. _

_"What is this?" I asked laughter still in my voice._

_"We can't just love on you?" asked a still laughing Dimitri at he same time as our daughter said,_

_"We need you to make the world stop spinning mommy."_

_"Oh, is that it, I'm just here for you to lean on to?" I said mock indignation in my voice. She looked up scared I was really mad, while Dimitri knowing I wasn't pulled back slightly to look down at his daughter smiling a knowing look at her._

_"No, dear. Never dear." he said in a mocking voice._

_"Oh, Really." I said as I lunged for her, tickling her in my arms. Dimitri ran around me grabbing our daughter taking advantage of my lose hold on her. He yanked her out of my arms running away with her, I gave chace threatening them as we ran in to the distance. _

I awoke to someone sitting on my bed caressing my cheek. I looked up in to deep brown eyes ringed in red, I jumped back as best I could with a tummy as big as a house in my way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in barely a whisper, I cringed at the fear in my voice. I might have been mistaken but it looked like he actually flinched at my voice.

"You know why I'm here Roza." he whispered back, there was no mistaking the pain in his voice, but why?

"I won't go with you-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"You will go with me, you have no one to take care of you or our baby." he leaned in closer to my ear to whisper his warm breath sent shivers down my spine. "they left you, your all alone now." No that can't be true, they wouldn't leave me. I scampered out of bed running to the door, I looked over my shoulder as I threw open the door. Dimitri was just sitting there on my bed still with a small smile playing on his lips. I turned back around and ran out the room. I almost tripped immediately on something, regaining my balance I looked down to see Baba, laying dead at my feet, his throat being ripped out, blood pooled all around him.

I felt vile acid making its way up my throat, I was going to throw-up on my fathers body if I didn't move and quick. I continued down the hallway, I saw some doors open here and there looking in a few I saw other body's. The first room being the guest room, I saw a body sprawled across the bed, as I got closer I saw it was Adrian, he was stripped down to his silk boxers and had what looked like polka-dots small perfect circular welts on his chest. He had a pain filled expression on his face he was alive while this was done to him. I saw several burned out cigarette butts littering the floor by the bed, but worst of all was his neck was savagely ripped open like a animal attacked him. I heard laughing down the hall I backed out the room, to the hall. I continued down till I got to the dinning room, I couldn't help the screech that came out as I saw my best friends in the world laying spread out on the table, with several bite marks on them, they were dressed like they were the main course of dinner. I ran out crying harder, not paying attention where I was going til it was to late. I ran in to the kitchen, slipping on something wet on the floor. I fell on my knees grabbing the counter at the last minute so I didn't go all the way down. Standing back up I looked down to see my knees and hands were covered in blood, I screamed.

"How fitting, since their blood is on your hands, literally." Dimitri said smugly from the doorway, laughter still in his eyes as he licked his lips as if savoring a taste. I turned not wanting to see anymore right into a hard body. I looked up into the vacant crystal blue eyes of non-other than Christian. I backed away in the hallway, running to the only place I knew had a weapon.

I barged in to the study slamming the door and locking it behind me. I rushed over to the desk shoveling through the drawers.

"Where is it," I asked no one but myself. I was in panic mood I knew it I just couldn't get my thoughts together. There was a loud banging at the door, "Come on Roza, you knew this would happen when you tried to run from me. You know I'd never let you go your mine, remember you said so in the cabin." I heard the mocking in his voice.

"That was different, you were alive. We, we were going to be together,-"

"Together forever," he laughed as he interrupted me. "You sound just like a little girl, with her stupid head in the clouds thinking that the world was all sweet and сказочный" He banged on the door it splintered under his assault with his angry words.

I didn't have time, I couldn't find the stake, no knife, no lighter nothing to use. I was defenceless and he knew it. I felt a calm settle over me, I slowly walked to the middle of the room. He busted through holding a still struggling Eddie in his grip, for a second is was like we were back in that room in Spokane with Eddie being fed on. I came back as a heard _his_ laugh. I looked down at Eddie as he was struggling trying to reach to something just pass them, I followed to where his eyes were. I felt myself gasp as I looked at Jill laying there on the floor looking like she was sleeping except for a gash on her head and bite mark on her throat, she was the less gruesome out of all them, but it still hurt. I remember when we first met her, at the elementary dorms. She was so shy, and she idealized Dimitri and I so much, she had became our friend, like a little sister in the short time she had been with us.

Dimitri pulled Eddie up by his hair, as he cried out in pain. He put Eddie against his chest as he smiled at me, "I told you, your all alone now." with that he sunk his teeth in to Eddies neck drinking the life out of him. I saw the life fade out, I cried I whispered to Eddie just before he died, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Dimitri released Eddie, his body crumpled to the floor. As he hit it was like a damn busted inside me, I felt water trickle down my legs. I looked down to see a puddle at my feet, I looked up scared in to Dimitris smirking face.

He had me back and now our baby was on it's way.

**I know it's shorter than normal, but I wanted it to be, :) love ya'll...hope you enjoy...don't worry not over yet.**

**r&r**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys so I am feeling generous today, 2 chapters in one day...this is the beginning of the end, so the end the last chapter will be either the next one or the one after that. IDK, yet :) hope you guys enjoy shoot me some love. **

**Keep in mind I own nothing The Talented and wonderful Richelle Mead does. I however do own the now very cute and cuddly loveable Belikov Baby :)**

**(RPOV)**

I woke up to someone caressing my cheek, I looked over to see a pair of deep brown eyes so similar to mine. I gasp, "Sorry kiz, you were screaming the house down. I came to check up on you and found you crying. I know you were having a nightmare so I thought I'd wake you up." he said apologetically.

I quickly sat up to feel wetness between my legs, I looked down there was a puddle in my bed. I gasped, did I pee the bed, I know I've had accidents since being pregnant but this didn't smell like pee, it was sweet. I looked up at my dad's face to see he saw it to. He jumped up grabbing his phone and dialing a number talking quickly in turkish. Running around the room, grabbing clothes tossing them to me. I just sat there looking at him in shock. He finally noticed I wasn't moving. "Kiz, get dressed we are going to the hospital your in labor."

I just shook my head, "But I don't feel any-" that was all I got out before a vicious sharp pain, like a knife was being shoved in my lower back. It literally knocked the air out of me, I know I was use to pain. Training and fighting your whole life will do that to you, but this was something entirely different, it was like my insides were being shoved out of me. I reached around grabbing the bed post holding on for dear life, this was the most excruciating pain I'd ever in my life felt.

Before I knew it Abe was on his knees in front of me, telling me to breathe.

"Just breathe Rose, Rose you need to breath." I am you idiot is what I tried to say, but nothing came out, I started to see black spots in my vision. He grabbed my face locking eyes with him, his stare was intense not wavering, in a calm soothing voice he said "Breath Rose."

I opened my mouth letting in much-needed oxygen. My vision cleared, The pain receded not going away fully but a lot easier to deal with. I licked my lips "I'm ok now, the worse is gone." I so stupidly said. Abe smiled sadly "Oh, kiz that was only the beginning, it gets no easier from here." his voice held the apology I know he hates seeing me in pain, big bad mob boss 'Zemy' didn't like seeing his not so little girl in pain.

I stood up carefully to get changed when Abes 'emergency' phone went off. We both froze that wasn't a good sign. The Emergency phone was for the hired Guardians Abe had hidden around the property and town incase strigoi were on or around the property. Abe answered it looking at me,

"Sir, _he_ has been spotted in town,"

"Guardian Davis, what's your post."

"Down on Mayberry Rd. sir, just down the street from the hospital."

"Shit, keep an eye on him, keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

I was pulling me shirt up to change in the clothes he gave me when he grabbed those clothes throwing them in the wardrobe again. He pulled out a dark blue shirt with symbols on them. It was fitting that I wear this to give birth in, it was Dimitri's I had confiscated it from his room before they cleaned it all out after the attack on the academy. Abe tossed me it, then walked out the room, not quiet closing the door. I put it on just as another contraction hit, I moaned at this one, biting my lip so hard it bled.

When it calmed down Abe was back, holding blankets, towels, blood and the phone smushed between his ear and shoulder talking turkish again. I looked at him like he lost his mind, what the hell was he doing?

"What the hell are you doing old man?"

"Getting things prepared for you to give birth, kiz." he said not even looking at me.

"Call me crazy but I think the hospital has all that stuff there. I don't think we need to bring any." I said a little testy.

He didn't even stop stripping the sheets while he answered. "Your not going to the hospital."

My eyes about bolged out of my head, "What! I'm going to the hospital I'm having the baby there, I want Hospital with horrible lights, funky disinfectant smell and annoying nurses that constantly enter my room never letting me sleep, and Doctors to pock and prod me, But most of all I WANT DRUGS!" I screamed as another contraction hit, this shit was getting old real quick.

He sighed in annoyance, oh this was going to be fun considering we pushed each others buttons. "Kiz I know you heard the conversation with Guardian Davis, Belikov is here. He is around the hospital, he should know your close to your due date he's probably been stalking it for a while. Which means he knows how to get in and out of there probably even in daylight hours. As soon as your close to that place he will swoop down and take you." He was now standing in front of me holding my face in his big hands. "I will not lose you again Kiz, not after I just got you back." tears where in his eyes but he refused to let them fall as I was doing the same thing. Like father like daughter I guess.

"I will be here to help you through it all, ok" he said, I nodded my head as those traitorous tears escaped.

"Do you know what you're doing, or are you just bullshitting your way through this?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He gave me one of his very rare (lets face it their extinct) smiles.

"I delivered you, kiz." he said patting my head. I was shocked, "Really? shit!" another stupid contraction. Abe rubbed my lower back right at the most intense spot, God if he could keep doing that I'd name the damn kid after him, boy or girl I don't care.

4 hours later

"Ah, W-T-F, GET THIS THING OUT OF ME KNOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs,

Baba was my nurse, doctor, dad, mom, and Dimitri stand in. Every few minutes or so he'd yell at me not to push, I wasn't ready yet. Last time he checked I was 7.5cm. This kid was going to kill me.

"I'm going to push, if you try to stop me old man I'll stab you in the balls with my stake, just say it and see if I don't" I warned.

"Hold on Rose let me check you first." he said sitting on the foot of the bed.

"God this is so wrong on so many levels." I muttered under my breath.

He lifted the sheet to check my progress, I was in a state of constant pain, the contractions weren't letting up. I was between crying, yelling, and trying my best not to curse for some stupid reason I know Dimitri would be disappointed in me, the idea cursing would be the first thing our baby would hear coming in to the world. God that was almost as hard as this fucking labor, what I didn't say I wouldn't curse in my head.

"Ok, sweety your 10cm, get ready to push."

"Thank God" I exclaimed, my voice was hoarse from the screaming but that didn't stop me as I did some more while I started pushing.

"Your doing good, remember to breath, push 2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, release." his 'emergency phone started to go off again.

"Shit" he mumbled, "Hey! no cussing!" I told him. Rolling his eyes he answered,

"What, now"

"_Sir he is in the perimeter, code red!"_ the male voice on the other end yelled so loud I could easily hear.

"Arg, Fuck" Abe said on a rushed breath

"Hey what did I say!" I hoarsely yelled.

"Go to plan J.-" he said but there was a commotion on the other end of the phone, there was a gurgling sound then it was quite.

"Guardian Davis"

There was a shuffling sound then a deep, smooth russian accented voice came over the line.

"_Zemy, it has been a long time,"_ he all but purred, with my dad frozen for a moment our bundle of joy decided to choose that moment to cause more pain, I started pushing again grunting and moaning.

"_I hear My Roza, I knew it was time, they call to me."_ the line went dead.

Abe snapped out of it, pulling out a radio in his back pocket "Code black" was all he said. Sitting back down he got back in to position.

After a few more pushes, I hear screaming and crying. Screaming came from farther away, down the hall way it sounded suspiciously like Lissa & Jill, they came tearing through the door slamming it behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We had a plan and we needed to put it in action. OH MY GOD ROSE!" Lissa screeched as she rushed me throwing her arms around my neck hugging tight, with Jill a little pale looking right behind her. The crying continued, where the hell was it coming from? I tried to find it looking down at my Baba blood and grouse filmy goo on his shirt and forearms. In them held the crying noise, my breath caught as I looked at my new baby, it was finally here. Reaching for it like a moth to flame. Abe put my baby in my arms, the room was silent I looked it over, counting 10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 arms, 2 legs and W-O-W, a little surprise between them legs. I smiled at my beautiful baby boy. I kissed his head he had dark brown hair but I couldn't tell if it was my or his color til it was clean. He had my lips, his ears, his chin, my shape eyes, his eyebrows. I wonder if he can do the eyebrow thing like his father. I couldn't help myself I kept kissing him, his eyes, ears, cheeks, lips, forehead, nose that he scrunched up when I did it. He was perfect, My perfect handsome, beautiful, miracle son.

"Hey little one, welcome to the world. I'm mommy, I love you soo much and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I said smiling at him, he looked at me as I talked smiling slightly, yup he has Dimitri's smile.

There was a loud banging at the door, everyone froze looking at it.

"Roza, I know your there, I can smell you. Open the door." his voice was smooth like silk caressing your skin, placing you almost into a trance. Until he banged on the door again yelling his command this time, "OPEN THIS DOOR ROZA!" I jumped at the sound, causing the baby to start crying. Silence on the other side of the door, "Do you think he left?" asked Lissa.

Shacking my head silently I stood up, my legs trembled under me. Jill reached out to steady me, I gently pulled away handing over my son to her. I opened my end table drawer pulling out a stake.

"No Rose, you can't you just gave birth." Jill protested.

"I understand your still new to our group Jill, so I'll let what you just said slide. I will guard my Moroi no matter what, you guys come first. Plus my son is here, like hell I will let him harm you or him." I answered her in a whisper. I walked towards the door only for it to bust in causing me to fall back a few feet.

Standing before my was a very tall and angry russian Strigoi. He quickly took me in, and the room. That stupid smirk from my nightmare on his face gave me the resolve to do what I had to. I took a step toward him only for Liss to grab my arm holding the stake.

"No, Rose you can't."

"You know you guys faith in me isn't very reassuring." I said never taking my eyes off him.

"Rose, we don't doubt you can kill him, only you shouldn't." What the hell was she talking about.

"What you talkin 'bout Lissa," I tried for comedy throw Comrade off, no such luck.

"Liss he has killed people." I said firmly, "So have you my Roza."

"Rose, he is the father of your son. Can you really kill your son's father?"

"My son," there were mixed emotions playing across his face, Excitement, joy, possession.

I took my only opening I knew I'd get I ran shoving my stake through his heart, I saw his surprise. His eyes grew big for a moment then looking my in the eyes, his beautiful brown eyes looked at peace then he fell in my arms, a blinding light then darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon promise. So my brother is flying back home friday and I helping him do laundry and running him around to see friends and family before he goes. So no promises on update til after friday..but it should be easier since I FINALLY got my laptop back :)**

**don't forget to R&R**


End file.
